Heroic
by turtlecrown
Summary: The word: "Hero" defines someone who is admired or idealized for courage, achievements, or noble qualities. Some people chase this title, and some people run. (OC x I have no idea yet ;-;) (Lily x James) (Rated T because I don't think it should actually be rated M)
1. Not a Hero (Just Making That Clear)

**(A/N - So, I decided to try this again after a year. ;w; I just kinda got an idea stuck in my head and decided to try it out. :O)**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own "Harry Potter" ;w;**

I am not a hero.

And I beg of you: please don't try to convince me otherwise. I've already heard every lie. Simple statements that are meant to make me feel better. Things like: ' _Sure you are!'_ or ' _That's silly! Of course you are!'_.

It's ridiculous. I know that I've never done anything heroic in my life, and I hope I don't ever do. My Mother finds amusement in pointing out how unfit I am for a place such as Hogwarts. In all honesty, I can't believe it myself. I'm currently in my Fifth Year.

I met my Best (and only) friend: Severus, in First Year. I had just gotten sorted into Slytherin, and had taken my seat at the long table.

 _I look at the sea of faces surrounding me, if only for something to do. I do not intend to talk to any of these people this year. Hopefully ever. They shouldn't have to bear my stupidity. My eyes settle on the boy sitting next to me. He's watching the sorting. He looks bored. His hair is dark. His skin is pale. My mouth takes control of itself and starts to inquire how he got his hair that dark, but it sticks on the first syllable. My brain reminds me of my goal. I look back to my hands, hoping he wasn't paying attention._

 _He was._

 _"What was that?" He inquired._

 _I don't respond, and pretend to be interested in my hands. This seems to annoy him._

 _"Hey! I asked you a question."_

 _I try to avert my eyes to something else in the room. Anything else but this kid. Why did I open my stupid mouth?!_

 _A sudden vibration from the table made me finally give up, and turn towards him. He had placed both of his hands on the surface, and was glaring a hole into the back of my head._

 _"Answer me!" He demanded, keeping his voice at a low whisper._

 _"No!" I mumbled._

 _He snorted. "You just did."_

 _I thought this over._

 _"N-no!" I shook my head, and my dark-green hair flew everywhere. I didn't bother to brush it away from my face. He narrowed his eyes._

 _"Yes. You did!"_

 _"No, I didn't!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"No!"_

 _We went back and forth for awhile. The whole time, I was just wishing for the stupid sorting to be over so I could hide somewhere, and hopefully never talk to this boy ever again. I crossed my arms over my chest._

 _"Stop talking to me!"_

 _"Fine!" He spat._

 _He turned away from me. I reluctantly turned the other way._

 _The Sorting Hat continued churning out names that I would probably live for years without ever saying. I bit my lip. I always was the first to give up in a fight. It was then that I realized my stupid, frizzy, hair was still countering my vision. I sighed, and scratched it away. I tried to think of topics to keep my mind off of the boy I had angered. I could spell my hair purple the next day, maybe. Oh, but that may cause problems…I wondered if a nice blue would be too 'attention-raving'._

 _My thoughts were disrupted by a light tapping on my shoulder. I turned around in my seat, to find that same dark-haired boy staring at me. His arms were still crossed._

 _"Well aren't you going to say: 'sorry'?" He hissed. My face heated up._

 _"I-…" I started to throw a retort back at him, but lost my confidence halfway through._

 _"And stop doing that!" He grumbled. "If you have something to say, then just say it!"_

 _That was it. I was done with this kid. I stood up, but his fingers locked around my cape and he pulled me back down. I let out a strangled yelp._

 _"You can't just leave in the middle of a sorting!" He shook his head. I swatted his hand away._

 _"Just leave me alone!" I mumbled forcefully. I clenched my hands._

 _"Not until you apologize for being rude to me!" He glared at me, and to my surprise, I glared back._

 _"Make me!"_

He did. He refused to leave my side that whole year. Whether he was daydreaming about…Evans, he'd never leave me. We quarreled frequently. Though, it was never over a serious topic.

Well, there was _one_ serious idea that our brains never seemed to match up on.

I made a list of all the things that upset me. Lily Evans is at the top.

Severus battles me at the topic constantly. He worships the very ground she walks on. It's stupid, really. I see Lily with Remus, not Severus. They talk in hushed whispers together, and always share these secret little knowing smiles. I promise not to do anything violent, (without good reason) but I swear: If Lily breaks Severus' heart; I will break…another…vital organ…of hers?

I need better threats.

Oh well, the day that I break something of Lily's will be the day I come up with a viable threat.

I better start thinking of one.

 **(A/N: Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of 'Heroic'! I'm sorry that it was really short! ;w; The next chapter, if I end up writing it, will hopefully be a little longer. If you have any ideas, or comments about this Fanfiction, please feel free to review! ^-^ I may add a chapter once in awhile to reflect on our Main Character's list, but I'm not completely sure yet. So, yeahhhh. Have a good dayyyyy! :D)**


	2. Stealing Habits

**(A/N: Hiiiiii. It's me againnnn. So I've decided to do 'kind of frequent' short updates, until I form more of a plot for this FanFiction. I hope that this way, I can get out more chapters. Also, I FOUND OUT HOW TO FINALLY LOOK AT MY VIEWS! AFTER! TWO! YEARS! If you ever think you're a noob at something, just remember: there are people like me out there. Anyway! I hope that you end up…reading…this. Yay! :D)**

 **(Side note: I decided not to italicize everything this time around, because it hurt my eyes last time. If you think I should italicize it next time, then pleeeeease tell me. :DD)**

* * *

My habits of stealing starting with an Eagle Feather Quill.

I was about to leave Transfigurations class in my First Year, when I spotted the most magnificent quill, just rolling back and forth gently; forgotten, beneath a desk. I risked a cautious glance around me. The classroom was nearly empty. A few stragglers hung back to ask Professor stupid questions. Severus was probably waiting for me somewhere. I should leave. It's just a quill, anyways.

But…

Perhaps I could use a new quill. My current one was chipped, and left two lines in it's track instead of one. And this one was just so…nice. Besides! If the owner had really cared _that much_ about it, they would have brought it with them!

I stretched my pale hand out to take hold of it. My hand was practically shaking with excitement. It was one of the most beautiful quills I've ever seen. Much nicer than mine by far!

Disappointingly enough, clichés would be cliché, and just as I was a hairs length away from snatching the quill up- a voice disrupted my excited thoughts.

"Miss Glass! I'm surprised to see you've stuck around."

I immediately retracted my hand, and stared up guiltily at the voice.

Professor McGonagall. Oh, wonderful.

I shake my head, hoping she'll just let me leave.

"No? Then why are you here?"

I shrugged my shoulders. She gave me a small frown in return. She opens her mouth to ask me another question, and then: My amazing, great, wonderful, savior. He opens the door to the classroom. His arms are crossed, and his eyes are as dark as his hair.

He stalks over to me, and the old woman. He gives me an: 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

Without a word, he grabs my arm and pulls me away from Professor. During this rescue, he unknowingly kicks the Eagle Feather Quill farther away. I eye it longingly- if not only for a moment, then I give in to his weak pulling on my arm.

Professor doesn't say a word.

* * *

The next day, Severus is holding a grudge against me for something I said during Breakfast that I can't seem to remember.

"Can't you just tell me what I've done?" I pleaded. Severus points his sharp nose higher in the air. I think back to the events that had occurred since Breakfast, and try to piece through them.

"Is it because I've spelled my hair blue?" I tried.

A shake of the head.

"Is it because I told you that your long hair makes you look like a girl?" I tried once again, refusing to give up so easily.

He frowned. "You've never said anything like that."

"Oh."

He rolled his eyes around his head dramatically, taking my answer as a sign of official resignation.

"You said that I hadn't got a chance with Lily! Remember? You were super mean!" He narrowed his eyes.

The thing I _wanted_ to say in this interrogation, was: 'Well, you don't! She's probably, definitely, snogging Lupin. Not you.' However! As a friend that is aware of how sensitive their (only) friend can be to comments such as those, I did _not_ answer like that. Instead, I said something along the lines of:

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Severus."

He stared at me expectantly.

"…You sure are one…hot potato." Severus smacked one hand against his face. "I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say!" I whined.

"You have absolutely _no_ regard for my feelings, Glass. I swear." He shook his head. "What class do you have next again?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts-…wait a second." I felt around my cape for the usual bulge of my wand. I didn't feel it. My eyes widened.

A reasonable person, may have handled this…reasonably.

I am not a reasonable person.

I dropped to the ground, holding my face in my hands. "Oh my GOD, I forgot my wand in the Girl's Dormitory! It's gonna take forever to get back! I should just go on and die right here, shouldn't I?" I groaned.

Severus snorted. "Calm down. I'll help you get it. If we start running now, you can make it there and back in time for class."

I flopped onto my back, and stared up at his face.

"What about _you_?" I sighed.

"Well, obviously I wouldn't have agreed to help you if it meant I wouldn't get back to class on time. So, come on. We don't have a lot of time." He snipped.

That was Severus for you. His mouth always snipping, and never actually talking.

* * *

A few adrenaline-induced shoves, and gasps for breath later; we had finally arrived back in the dungeons.

"I'll wait here for you, alright?" Severus says.

I nod, and walk into The Girl's Dorm.

After a few minutes of anxious searching, I find my wand leaning against my pillow. I find no memory of myself placing it there.

But it's not the wand that makes me start smiling that wide.

It's the Eagle Feather quill.

* * *

 **(A/N: Yayyyyy! I did a chapter in one night! Hopefully it's not too bad. I apologize for the shortness once again. Also, I seriously had to do so much research for this extremely short chapter. I LOOKED UP THE HARRY POTTER WIKI PAGE ON QUILLS FOR THIS. It was actually really interesting, so I don't know why I put that in caps. Anyways! If you enjoyed this chapter, please review or favorite this FanFiction! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day! :DD)**


	3. Detention

**(A/N: I did it! Yay for constant updates! :DD Thank you so much for reading the last few chapters, or thank you for at least reading this sentence. I have nothing else to really say, soooo enjoy! ^-^)**

* * *

"This is all your fault," Lily sighed.

"I didn't do _anything_!" James protested. "If anything, it was _Snivelly_ who got us here."

"Would you shut up?" I slid down my chair, keeping my eyes down. "If it weren't for _Lily_ : who couldn't keep her stupid _mouth_ shut-,"

"Hey!" Lily protested.

"then maybe _none_ of us would be here," I finished.

"I have _things_ to do tonight…," Sirius whined.

"Things? You have _things_ to do? What kind of _things_ do you have to do tonight, that need your absolute immediate attention right at this very moment?" Severus hissed in one breath.

"I don't know! Things?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Can everyone just be quiet for a moment? I can't hear myself think!" Lily said.

" _Really_? _You_? Not _thinking_? How unusual," I mumble.

Of course, this comment causes about everyone in the room to start talking at once. Whether the comments are full of teasing certain people about certain crushes (Sirius), or whether they're full of anger (everyone else).

Then, someone clears their throat.

Everyone's attention turns towards the front of the room, where Professor McGonagall has been standing for who-knows-how-long.

"So, can one of you please explain to me what happened?" She asks.

No one answers.

She lets out a small sigh. "Nobody?"

I slowly raise my hand in the air.

McGonagall nods. "Alright then. Miss Glass, can you please-,"

"Professor, excuse me for interrupting- but I fear that if you let Willow explain, she'll lie about it _completely_ ," James says.

I spin towards him. "As in comparison to _you_?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Obviously."

I let out a small laugh. "You're _such_ an idiot."

"Shut your trap, Glass!" Sirius shouted.

And we're back to chaos once again, until Professor cleared her throat. "I don't care who explains it, someone do it until you all end up losing points from your Houses."

Silence once more.

"Well…," I said.

And the tale of our misfortune begins.

* * *

"Severus! Could you slow down? My legs are so tiny!" I groan.

Severus simply waves a hand, dismissing my request.

"No. Lily said she'd sit with us at Breakfast! I don't want to miss it."

I raise an eyebrow.

"That can't be right. Is she even allowed to?" I ask.

Severus shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno. Who cares?"

Normally I would tease him for liking Lily, or at least find something about her that made her seem annoying, or ugly. But it's a rare sight to find him smiling this big. So…I let it be for now. That doesn't stop my thoughts from filling to the brim with hatred for her though.

We find the red-head sitting at the Slytherin table, looking very uncomfortable. Slytherin ran over, excitedly. He's practically floating, I notice with slight jealousy. I take my time walking over.

By the time I finally approach, they are both in a super deep, super _awkward,_ conversation. I stand by Severus' head, and cross my arms over my chest. It takes Lily a full three minutes before noticing me.

"Oh! I didn't even see you there, Willow! How are you?" She laughs. With her stupid hair and stupid green eyes.

I give her a single nod. My eyes narrow.

"You…look mad. Are you feeling okay?" She asks.

I feel a sudden pressure on the top of my head, and a voice begins to speak.

"She's probably going insane from spending so much time with Snivelly."

I know the voice immediately.

James. Freaking. Potter.

I shy away from his arm. I face him, and his laughing companion: Black. Disgust shows clearly on my face.

"Leave him alone, James," Lily sighs.

James snorts. "Would you stop defending him?"

"Would you stop being an…idiot!" I say, thinking of the insult on the spot.

"Don't call James an idiot!" Sirius steps forward, challenging.

"Go to Hell and never come back, Black," I seeth.

"Guys, let's all calm down-," Lily tries to reason with the group.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl!" Sirius growls.

"Prove it!" I shout.

* * *

"…And then he punched me in the face," I finished.

Severus lets out an award winning sigh. "Can I go back to my dorm now?" He says flatly. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Don't abandon the team!" I gasp.

He rolls his eyes.

Lily shoots her arm up in the air as if we haven't just been blurting out this whole time.

"Professor, are we going to be expelled?" Her eyes were filled with worry.

Professor McGonagall shook her head slowly.

"No. I think the best thing to do right now is to send you back to your dorms."

"Wait, so we aren't getting punished?" James asks hopefully.

"Oh, you're still getting punished. Just wait until I think of something. Until that time, you are all free to leave." With a flick of her hand, she dismisses us.

We file out the door, some of us groaning, and some of us just content with not being expelled.

As I am about to step out the door, I take one last look at the classroom where we were previously being held.

Even at this distance, I can tell that Professor is trying her hardest not to smile at our antics.

Severus grabs me around my wrist and pulls me out the door, mumbling angrily about how this was all my fault.

* * *

 **(A/N: Yayayyyayyayy! I did another chapter! Still! Short! But whatever! :DD I hope you enjoyed this teeny-tiny chapter, and if I made any mistakes, or if there's anything you'd like me to try to add: pleeeeease tell me! Don't forget to review or favorite this FanFiction! Or not! I'm not your boss. ;w; Goodbye for now, and I hope you have a wonderful day!)**


	4. A Trip to the Shrieking Shack

**(A/N: WE DID IT! Yay! We got our first review! Thank you so much to Caesar Volturi! I love reviews so much ^w^ *wiggles noodle arms in the air* Oh! Also, I'm currently writing this at 11:00 PM, on the same day I wrote and finished the other chapter. So, if I seem crazy- that is why. I'm going to add Willow's list of the things she hates in this chapter as well, sooo, get excited for that! Yay! :DD Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! ^-^)**

 **(WARNING: Swearing is in the chapter! So! If you don't like swearing! Then don't read this chapter! :D Yay.)**

* * *

Willow awakes to Severus' face dangerously close to hers. Blood rushes to her face.

"S-Severus! _What_ are you _doing_?!" Willow hisses, careful to keep her voice at a whisper. "This is the Girl's Dormitory! You could get expelled or something for being in here-!"

Severus places his hand firmly across her mouth.

"Something is going on. Black told me to meet by the 'Willow tonight."

So far, Severus had succeeded in making Willow extremely confused. It obviously shows on her face, because right then, he says: "No, not you! The _Whomping_ Willow."

Her eyes widen. She sits up in her bed, pushing Severus back.

"Severus, that's _dangerous._ Why would he want you to meet there?" She questions him. He shakes his head, and his dark raven hair goes flying around. Willow averts her eyes.

"I don't know! It seems like a good place to go to meet in secret though, doesn't it?"

"Not unless you fancy a death by Whomping Willow!" She hisses. "Severus, don't you dare."

He takes a step back.

"Well, _I_ want to figure out where they go on nights like these. Are you coming or not?"

And with that, our Hero has been offered the opportunity to solve a mystery. Will she accept?

"Absolutely not," Willow says.

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Willow groans, hidden behind the tall grass.

"Shut up! I can't hear!" Severus whispers.

Together, her and Severus were following in a mysterious group's footsteps. Quite literally. Severus declared that the noise and quiet bickering was the source of James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus- and though they could not see them, Severus was determined to follow the seemingly invisible people. And Willow, of course, thought he was out of his mind.

"This is stupid," She complains once more. "And _cold_."

Severus raises a single finger to his lips, and with his free hand; he gestures for the frizzy-haired girl to follow him. She obeys, begrudgingly. The invisible footsteps stopped at the base of the tree, and then suddenly: the mistake happens. Or…was it on purpose?

A hand appears out of thin air, and presses a small knot in the tree. A tunnel opens.

Severus lets out a small gasp. "What the Hell…?"

He and Willow exchange looks, and as the hand disappears, the pair immediately runs towards the Tree. The branches swing down suddenly, looking forward to smacking them.

Willow almost lets out a scream, but she fears to upset her friend with her loudness. Instead, she chucks her wand at the tree, and it hits the knot straight on. Severus stares at her, while Willow is eyeing her hands.

"Am I a _Ninja_?!" She mumbles.

Severus snorts, and walks into the now open tree. Willow, on instinct, is close behind him.

While they walk on the path, the girl eyes her companion's cape, and makes one of her first moves.

She clears her throat. "Sure is cold, huh?"

No response.

Our Hero tries once more. "I could sure use a cape, or jacket, or _something_ …," She trails off.

Severus only snorts. "You should've brought one. You knew it would be cold out here."

The violet-haired girl (her hair was _blue_ yesterday) pouts, not satisfied with his reaction.

* * *

They arrive finally at a door. The wood is worn down.

"What is this place?" She asks, quietly.

Severus bobs his shoulders. "How am I supposed to know?"

There is a pause of uncertainty. Between this pause, they suddenly jolt backwards at the sound of Screams-no… _Growls_ , from past the door. Seeing as this door was their only shield from the awful growling, the pair is not eager to enter.

"I don't want to go in, Severus…," She shakes her head. He meets her eyes, awkwardly. They are dark. Memories of their first year together at Hogwarts brings warm memories to the surface of Willow's brain.

"It'll just be a quick peek inside. If I don't look now, I'll go crazy wondering," He says.

The lavender-haired girl bites her lip, considering this. She finally nods.

"Fine. L-let's go…!" She mumbles, trying to be enthusiastic but failing.

Severus shoves the door open with a loud, awful sound. Willow peeks her head in next to him. And what she finds is, to put nicely: purely terrifying.

Traces of blood splatter across the plank floor, and they find: Peter, James, and Sirius across from them. They all look tired, tattered, and miserable. But that isn't what catches the pair's attention. No, the attention-grabber in this situation would be the giant _werewolf_ scratching at the teens wildly.

"Holy _Shit_ ," Willow gasps, eyes wide. Sirius then notices Severus' presence and starts to laugh.

"You actually came, _Snivelly_!" He grins a smile like a madman. James spins to face Sirius.

"You told them to come here?!" The teen accused his friend. James then turns to face Severus and Willow. "Get out of here! _Hurry_!"

But now the Werewolf's eyes were off James.

And they were settled on the terrified little pair of teenagers in the doorway.

The Werewolf jumps. Severus tackles Willow away from it, and Willow- always the Hero in such situations; let's out an ear-piercing scream.

"Shut _up,_ Willow!" Severus pats himself down, and then swears. "I left my wand back at the dorm. You need to use yours."

Willow shakes her head, violet strands flying everywhere.

"I never picked mine back up- when I threw it!"

Severus then lets out another slew of curses, and pulls Willow up.

"What, you're going to fight Remus bare handed?!" James shouts from the other side of the house.

' _Remus?'_ Willow briefly thinks. Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted.

The werewolf swings its claws down again, barely missing Willow's cheek. She yelps, and sprints to the other side of the room, dragging Severus with her. She then starts trying to peel the wood off the wall.

"No! We'll fight it with...," Willow grunts, still working on peeling the wood. "this!" She successfully pulls of a short slab of wood off the wall.

Severus stares at her incredulously.

"What the Hell are you going to do with that _shrimp_ of a weapon? If you'd even _call_ it that?!"

"I don't know! I thought we could like, stab that thing! Or something!" She replies.

"He's a _Werewolf_ , you _idiot_! Not a _Vampire_ ," James snorts. "I'll distract him for now. Leave quickly now, before he hurts you!" He shouts.

* * *

James' plan of having the two run as far away as they could was successful, and Willow and Severus _did_ in fact make it out alive. Although, it wasn't until the next day at Breakfast, when they finally realized:

"Holy _shit_ , Severus. Remus is a freaking _werewolf_."

* * *

 **(A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Also, I'm really sorry for all the swearing in this chapter. It's really late right now, so I'll probably edit it a bit more in the morning. But for now, I'll just post it as is. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you really liked it, then pleeeeeeease Review or Favorite this FanFiction. I would really appreciate it! :DD Anyways, have a wonderful day, as always! Andddd, see you soon! :O)**

 **(Sidenote: After writing the first few pages, I realized I accidentally wrote this in a completely different POV. If you don't mind, could you tell me which POV you prefer? I'll most likely stick with this one unless someone asks otherwise. :PP)**


	5. Your Highness

**(A/N – Thank you so much for reading up to this chapter! And thank you, once again for the awesome review from Caesar Volturi! I encourage you to check out some of their FanFics! :DD I'll definitely add some more snarkyness to Severus in this chapter xDD I'll also be adding Willow's 'Hate List' to the first part of this chapter, even though I said I'd add it in the last one ;-; Sorry 'bout that. Anyway! This chapter should be fun to write, and I hope you enjoy reading itttttttt. That was really cheesyyyyyy. So yay. ^-^)**

* * *

 **Willow's Hate List (In Order)**

1\. Lily Evans

2\. Werewolves

3\. James Potter

4\. Sirius Black

* * *

"Have they sat down yet?" Willow asks, from the Slytherin table.

"I can't see very well. Your giant head is blocking the way," Severus replies.

Willow shakes her head, brushing off the comment.

"I think they just sat down!" She says suddenly. She pulls Severus up with her.

"Then let's go," He smirks.

Together, our Hero and her companion walk towards a table packed with Gryffindors. The pair themselves are snakes, and they have just targeted their prey. Now? They strike.

Severus stalks over to the table, arms lulling at his sides. Willow leans against the table.

"Hello there," Severus grins. Willow follows his lead, and gives the group a simple wave of her hand.

"Hi, Snivelly," James snorts. His voice is exhausted.

"I'm sorry, was _Severus_ talking to _you_?" Willow hisses. James raises an eyebrow. "Idiot," She snorts. "He was _talking_ to _Remus_."

The blonde-haired boy is currently chomping on a waffle, and takes a brief moment to look up at the teens with tired eyes.

"Wow, you sure are _wolfing_ those down, huh?" Severus says, his usual flat voice now tinged with amusement.

Sirius facepalms.

Peter pretends to not notice Willow and Severus talking, and continues to eat.

James leans towards the pair at the end of the table. "Can't you just leave us alone for _one day_ , _Snivelly_?"

"Don't lean so close to us, Potter!" Willow giggles. "I'm _claw-_ strephobic."

Remus' face turns beet-red.

The pair is both laughing at this point.

"Damn. Was that our last one?" The now pink-haired girl giggles. Severus nods, still laughing.

"I have one for if it's raining," He offers. "Should I save that one for later?"

Willow nods. "Probably."

The students at nearby tables begin to stare.

"Can you at the very least keep it down? We're not exactly eager to have everyone know about Remus'…condition," James reasons.

"Wait, they don't _know_?" Severus' expression begins to turn into another that belongs to a shark's. "Here are my demands-,"

" _Demands_?" Remus frowns.

Severus continues, as if he wasn't just interrupted. "I don't want you to call me any nicknames anymore, I don't want you to make fun of me _or_ Willow, I don't want you to bother me when I'm talking to Lily-,"

James flinches at that. It's barely noticeable, but Willow notices. She says nothing.

"and if I come up with any _other_ demands, I'd like you to follow those too," The boy finishes.

Sirius snorts. "That's stupid. We aren't going to do any of those, and we have no reason to. … _Snivelly._ "

Severus pauses a moment. He then turns towards Willow.

"You know what to do," is all he says.

The girl nods. "Got it."

She spins on her heel, and strides towards Lily's table. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Hey, Evans," Willow says, loud enough for the group to hear her.

"Oh…Hey, Willow? What's going on?" Lily asks, surprised to have the girl talking to her.

The Pink haired teen glances back at Severus, who gives her a thumbs up.

Willow continues. "Oh, _nothing._ I was just wondering is all: Did you know that _Remus Lupin_ is a-,"

Remus' eyes widen and he interrupts her. "Okay, okay! We agree to your terms!" He shouts from the table.

Lily raises an eyebrow at Remus' outburst. "Terms?"

Willow places her hands over her mouth, as if she was trying to prevent a thought from escaping. "Oh my golly! I have just _forgotten_ what I was talking about. Silly me. Bye, idiot!"

Lily narrows her eyes at the teen as Willow walks back towards Severus.

When she'd finally arrived, all of the boys are giving her death-glares. Excluding Peter, of course. He's still trying to pretend as if he hasn't heard anything the whole time.

"Was that last bit necessary?" Severus asks.

Willow puts her hands up by her head. "Don't blame the messenger."

"If we do what you say, you promise not to tell anyone?" James practically growls.

Severus grins. "Oh, we promise."

Willow gasps suddenly. "Severus! Could I make a demand too?"

Sirius groans.

Severus shrugs. "Why not?"

Willow claps her hands excitedly, and turns towards the Gryffindors once more.

"Alright! I'd like it if from now on you'd address me as: 'your highness'," She says.

Sirius snorts, and Remus shakes his head.

"Are you kidding?" James asks, raising an eyebrow.

At this point, Severus is cracking up.

Willow places her hands on her hips. "Are you kidding…?"

There's a beat of silence, in which you could only hear Severus' laughing.

"…Your Highness," James growls.

The girl grins, and bows. "Nope! I am _not_ kidding, peasant! Now, me and Severus must be off."

Severus covers his mouth with both hands, but his smile stretches farther across his face.

Willow grabs his hand and pulls him back towards their table, laughing with him.

* * *

Let's hope that our Hero is enjoying her fun.

Unknown to the pair, someone is on the path to solving Remus' secret.

And when that someone finds what they're looking for, the fun will end.

* * *

 **(A/N: Kind of a crappy chapter, but I'm hoping to make the next one better. However, if you did enjoy this chapter- or you have any ideas for future chapter or just any general comments, then please go ahead and tell me! :DD Reviews and Favorites make my day, and I'll try to get out another chapter tonight. Thank you guys SO much for reading this chapter, and as usual: have a wonderful day! ^-^)**


	6. Hogsmeade - Part 1

**(A/N - It's me againnnn. Your friendly author friend! Who updates too much probably. ;-; Anyway! I hope your day has been wonderful so far! :DD I've had lots of time to edit this chapter, so that's cool. :3 I always love it when people leave a review or favorite one of my FanFictions, so if you have the time, that'd be really cool :OO But! Moving on! Here's your chapter! Enjoyyyyy! Yay! :DD)**

* * *

Hogsmeade was always a treasured event. Who doesn't love a nice short vacation from school?

For this particular occasion, Willow had dyed her hair red. And apparently, Severus hated it.

* * *

 _"Those are colors for Gryffindor, Willow!" He hissed. Willow shook her head._

 _"No, that's scarlet," She pointed out._

 _Severus refused to let her leave the common room until she died her hair either silver or green._

 _She chose silver._

* * *

Which brought her to the present, where Severus was informing her that she looked like an old woman.

"I don't look like McGonagall!" She protests.

He snorts. "You _so_ do. If you had glasses, I would expect you to be teaching me Transfiguration."

Unknown to Severus, Willow was hoping to get Severus to take a fancy to her on this trip to Hogsmeade. Which can be quite difficult, if you look like an old woman.

"Do you think I should go back and dye my hair green instead?" Willow asks anxiously.

Severus shakes his head. "No way. We don't have time for that. I want to get Potter to buy me something, and then rub it in his face."

"Do I really need to be there for that?" She sighs.

He nods, with a slight smirk. "Of course. I need someone to witness his embarrassment."

Willow shakes her head once, smiling a bit.

As the pair walks along the snowy trail, trying to track down the black-haired teen, Willow decided to make her first attempt to get Severus to like her.

And she was definitely _not_ going to be trying the whole: 'It Sure Is Cold Out Here' thing again. That was a low-key disaster. No, this time, Willow would try something different. He couldn't ignore this!

Willow slowly, ever so slowly, reaches for her companion's hand. Then, she grabs it. Severus glances at her, a single eyebrow raised.

"Willow?" He asks.

"Yeppers?" She replies, awkwardly.

"What are you doing?"

Willow pretends to look confused. "What do you mean?"

He shakes his head. "Your hand is freezing. Don't touch me."

Heat rushes into Willow's cheeks, and she yanks her hand away from Severus'.

"Yeah. Sorry-I just…yeah," She nods.

Severus ignores her response, and continues to look for the group.

* * *

He finds them at Honeydukes, of course- raiding the shelves.

"Willow, go find out what they're buying," He commands her.

She snorts. "I'm not your _minion_."

She goes anyway.

She hides behind a shelf, as if she was a normal shopper; looking for items. She stands on her tiptoes, to find the group laughing together over a pack of 'Drooble's Best Blowing Gum'. She snorts, and goes back level to the ground. She starts on her way back to Severus.

"They're buying some Gum," She informs him.

"That doesn't _help_ me," He rolls his eyes.

"Well you asked!" She defends herself.

Severus shakes his head, and walks over to the group. Willow reluctantly follows him.

"Hello, idiots," He says by way of greeting. Peter looks up at Severus, eyes wide.

"We have tasks for you!" Severus declares. The other three boys look up at him.

"Can't it wait?" James rolls his eyes. "We're at Hogsmeade."

"No shit," Severus snorts. "No, we need you to buy us stuff now. Don't we?" He turns towards Willow expectantly.

Our hero, however, is staring intently at a pack of _Jelly Slugs_. She doesn't look back until Severus nudges her. She shakes her head and brings her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Oh! Right. Yeah. We do," She confirms.

Severus rolls her eyes, and heat rushes to Willow's cheeks. She crosses her arms over her chest.

Sirius raises an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" James asks, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

A grin comes to Severus' face. "I'd very much enjoy having a new quill."

"What _kind_ of quill?" James snorts.

Severus narrows his eyes. "I don't know. Figure it out."

James snorts.

"Also, Willow wants something too. Right, Willow?" Severus turns towards our Hero once more, whose attention is currently 100% invested in studying the _Jelly Slugs_.

"Do you think those are _actual_ slugs?" She asks, absentmindedly.

"Willow!" Severus hisses. "The mission!"

Willow shakes her head, and turns her attention back to Severus. "Yes! Right! That!"

Remus smiles a little.

"Can I get like, a pack of _Jelly Slugs_?" She asks.

Severus elbows her. "Idiot! Make it more complicated."

"Shut up, Severus! I know what I want, and what I want are whatever the Hell _Jelly Slugs_ are," She says, crossing her arms.

Severus rolls his eyes, defeated. "And get her _Jelly Slugs_ `too."

"Noted," James frowns. "Can you leave us alone now?"

Severus glares at the group. "How are we supposed to know you'll actually carry through on your promise?"

"Our promise to literally buy you two things?" Sirius grins.

Severus growls. "We're leaving, Willow. Come on." Severus spins around, and as dramatically as humanly possible, exits the building.

Willow pouts, and turns back to the group of teenagers. "Do _not_ forget the _Jelly Slugs_."

"We won't," James rolls his eyes.

"Also, maybe like, a pack of _Sugar Quills_ ," She says as she begins to walk out the door, still facing the group.

"We won't forget," James says again.

" _Willow_!" Severus calls from outside.

"Coming!" She shouts back. She quickly turns back to the group. "And _Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans_."

"Yep, got it," Sirius nods, with a hint of a grin.

"And a _Peppermint Imp_ , and _Treacle Fudge_ , and _Exploding Bonbons_ , and whatever that is-," She pointed at a pack of something that was glowing. "and _Fizzing Whizzbees_ , and _Sugared Butterfly Wings_ , and-!"

"Oh my _God_!" Severus reaches inside the shop and pulls Willow out the door.

* * *

The second the pair is out of earshot, Remus explodes into laughter.

Sirius frowns, in thought.

"Something wrong, Padfoot?" James says, with a slight smile.

Sirius shakes his head slowly, and a grin begins to spread across his face.

"Well, I think we just found some leverage against them. At least one of them." He says.

James raises an eyebrow. "And what might our _leverage_ be?"

* * *

 **(A/N – To be continueddddd! :DD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will most likely be only two parts to this chapter, so don't worry about it turning into a five-part kinda thing. :PP If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review or Favorite this FanFiction! I love hearing your thoughts! :D Anyways, as usual, I hope you have an absolutely wonderful day, and see you next time!)**


	7. Hogsmeade - Part 2 (Final)

**(A/N: Okay, so this chapter is bad. I was so upset with the last few drafts of this chapter though, that I just had to put this out. ;-; If you'd like to see the drafts that I wrote previously, please feel free to ask! Anywaysssss, enjoy! :DD)**

* * *

"Can we go back to Honeydukes yet?" Willow pleads.

Severus shakes his head. "No! I want to find Lily!" He says.

Willow groans. "But she's _so_ annoying…"

"She is _not_!" Severus argues.

Our Hero shakes her head. "I'm not going with you. I can't take another _second_ of that idiot."

"Oh, come on!" Severus frowns. "I can't talk to her by myself!"

Our Hero shakes her head once more. "I'm sorry, Severus. If she makes fun of my hair color one more time, then I swear to God, I'll-,"

"Okay, okay!" Severus interrupts her. "I get it. You can go now," He smiles a bit.

Willow grins, and starts walking in the direction of Honeydukes, hoping the group of teens have finished buying her candy. She takes about five steps, before something suddenly steps out and grabs her wrist. The blur pulls her in an alley. Willow lets out a yelp of surprise.

"Let me go!" She screams. "Avada Ke-!"

"Stop, stop, stop!" James screams, shielding his face with his hands.

"James? What the Hell?!" Our Hero exclaims. "I nearly killed you!"

"Yeah, I noticed!" He frowns.

Willow grins. "Hey, no sass. You now owe me another pack of _Jelly Slugs_."

James snorts. "I don't think we'll be doing anything for you anymore."

"Yeah!" Says another voice. Willow notices Sirius standing next to James. When did he get there?

Willow crosses her arms over her chest. "Is that so, Peasant?"

"Yeah! We know your _secret_. Sirius found it out!" James grins.

"You can't blackmail us anymore," Sirius grins too.

Willow pieces through her secrets.

"You know that my real hair color is brown?" She frowns.

"What?" Sirius raises an eyebrow.

"Is that a 'no'?" She asks.

"Well, it's a 'yes' now," He shakes his head.

"Ohhh, _shit_."

James snorts. "That wasn't the secret we knew."

"Was it the one where I've kept a fish-bowl under my pillow since Second Year?" She guesses.

" _What_?" Sirius scrunches up his face. "How does that even work?"

"It's easy. You have to kinda position like a plate under to make a sphere, and then you-oh, shut up! Just tell me what you're talking about," She scowls.

"The one where you like Severus," Sirius says.

Willow's face heats up.

"Liar! That's not true! That's not even a _secret_. That's like- imaginary. I bet. If it's imaginary then it doesn't _count_. As a secret, I mean. But it's not a secret! It's imaginary," She rants.

Severus grins, and crosses his arms over his chest. "Gotcha."

Willow narrows her eyes. "What do you idiots want?"

James smirks. "Our _demands_ are as what follows. Sirius?" James lifts a single hand towards Sirius, who pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Where did you find enough time to make a _list_?" She raises an eyebrow.

"None of your business!" Sirius says. "Okay, demand number one: We want you to _buy_ us stuff!"

"Sorry. I'm dead broke." Willow makes a 'zero' with her hand and holds it up.

"Fine. Then moving on to demand number _two_. We want you to tell us stuff that annoys Severus! I mean…" Sirius pauses, and wiggles his eyebrows. "Since you _know_ him so well."

James snorts, and covers his mouth with one hand.

Willow's face becomes more red, if possible. "Sorry, but I don't know any of that."

Sirius gives her an 'are-you-kidding-me' glance. "Haven't you known him since First Year?" He asks.

Willow shrugs. "So?"

Sirius shakes his head. "Stop trying to get out of our demands. They're _easy._ Plus, we only have like, two left. Speaking of which, demand number three: we want you to do whatever you can to make Severus look like the idiot he is- in front of Lily."

James grins.

The silver-haired-girl frowns. "That's it?"

James shakes his head. "Just wait until you hear the next one!"

Sirius clears his throat. "Final demand: we want you to do whatever else we want, if we come up with it."

James lets out a loud bark of a laugh.

Willow pouts. "I expected more from you."

Sirius narrows his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Our Hero smirks. "I just thought you'd be more clever, is all. Whatever though. I won't judge." She shrugs. "Well, if that's it, then I'll be going now."

James cross his arms angrily. "You can't just handle that so simply! We worked forever on that stupid list!"

Willow throws her hands up in the air. "Well, it's not _my_ fault you have a really sucky list of demands."

Sirius' face suddenly lights up. "I have another demand!"

"What is it this time? Did you come up with something just as equally as dorky?" She asks.

Sirius shakes his head, beaming. " _You_ have to be nice to Lily. No matter what."

Willow frowns. "Impossible. She's the scum of the Earth, and I hate her face."

Sirius lets out two dramatically loud laughs. "You have to! So in _your_ face!"

Willow snorts. "Whatever. I'm out. Goodbye." She gives them a wave, and walks off.

"Don't forget our demands!" James calls after her.

"Oh, I won't!" She calls back.

Unfortunately, our Hero _also_ walks straight into Severus.

"Hey! Watch it, idiot," He snaps. Willow mumbles an apology and walks with him to wherever he's going.

"Where'd you run off to?" He asks.

Willow's face heats up. "Where did _you_ go?"

He raises an eyebrow. "I was with Lily. Remember? You dropped me off?"

Willow feels the eyes of two certain boys on the back of her head, and remembers one of her 'demands'.

"Oh, yeah. Silly me. How _is_ Lily?" She asks, fake smile on her face. She hears faint snickering.

His eyes immediately light up, immediately forgetting Willow's suspiciousness, and the odd giggling.

"She's so pretty, Willow! Her hair was practically _glowing_...," He sighed, dreamily.

"How neat," Willow smiles, dying inside.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

 **(A/N: As bad as this chapter seems, please let me tell you: there were drafts that ended much worse. In fact, that's why this chapter took forever for me to put out. I may add that chapter in later, I'm not sure yet :P If you'd like for me to put the super bad chapter in, please tell me! :DD Anywho, if you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review or favorite this chapter ^-^ Have a wonderful day!)**


	8. Study Fun

**(A/N: Hello my brilliant readers! :DD Chapter 8 already. - Congrats for reading this far! I appreciate it so much! :DD Anyways, I'll probably do Willow's list in the next chapter. For now, enjoyyyyyyyyy! :33)**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter. I only own the moon, my laptop, and like maybe my dog too. ;-;)**

* * *

"I'm so bored…," Willow groans.

"Too bad. We need to study," Severus says, shoving another book in her face. "Quiz me."

Willow sighs, and flips the book open to a random page. She taps her chin, as if in deep thought. "Who is the best Pokémon to you?"

" _Willow_ ," The teen sighs. "I'm serious."

"Well _I'm_ not!" She protests. "I can't take anymore books shoved in my face, Severus!"

"Just until Lily gets here!" He pauses, and gets that stupid dorky smile on his face. "She calls me 'Sev'."

Willow smiles. "Can I call you 'Erus'?"

Severus scrunches up his face. "I think I'll pass on that."

Willow's smile is wiped off her face.

Just then, the doors to the library swing open, and in steps Lily.

The first reaction that Severus has is pure happiness.

Then he sees who's standing behind her.

"James?" Severus grits his teeth.

"Hey there, _Snivelly_ ," James grins, offering Severus a single wave of his hand.

The pair sits down across from them.

"Hi, Sev!" Lily smiles. Willow grimaces. "When you invited me to come study with you, I think I must've mentioned it to James- and James _promised_ not to make fun of you anymore! He has to study too!" Lily says, in one breath.

"Great," Severus says, in a voice that indicates quite the opposite.

Lily frowns. "Oh no. I think I've forgotten my pen at our Common Room. Do you three mind waiting?"

"No-," Severus starts.

"No problem, Lily!" James interrupts him.

Their attention is now on Willow. James grins, and winks at her.

Willow musters her most sarcastic smile, and then she says:

"See yah later, Lils! Hope you find that swag-diddly pen!" Willow then gives her the double-guns, and winks.

"…Right." With that, Lily exits the library. The minute she's far enough away, the table breaks into conversation.

"What the Hell was that?" James demands of Willow.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Severus hisses at the same time as James.

James raises his hands. "Hey, Lily _invited_ me." He pauses, and looks over at the now periwinkle-haired girl. "I'm also here to make sure that _someone_ is following _certain_ agreements."

Severus raises an eyebrow and turns to Willow, who is glaring daggers at James.

"Agreements-?" He starts to ask, just as Lily comes back in and drops down in her seat, giggling.

"I just left it outside the Library, not at the Common Room!" She laughs.

Everyone at the table starts laughing, including Willow- who forces it.

Willow laughs longer than everyone else, and stops after a few minutes.

"Wowsers, Lily-Bily! That story makes you sound _so_ freaking stupid!"

Lily frowns. "Huh?"

James narrows his eyes a bit and looks at Severus. "Hey, _Sni-_ Severus! Did you know that _Willow_ -!" He starts.

"Has a _huge_ personality! And is Lily's best friend forever! Right, Lils?" Willow interrupts.

Lily looks terrified at this point, but James looks satisfied with her response. "I-I mean, I wouldn't call you my _best_ friend…"

"Someone's being a Jokester!" Willow says, with a giant fake grin plastered on her face.

"Not really, no," Lily says.

"Hey, so how about that studying?" Severus asks, determined to save the conversation.

"Actually, I'm rather enjoying thi-," James starts.

" _Great._ So, what subject first?" Severus asks.

They decide to work on Transfiguration, even though Willow uses her hair as actual proof that she excels at the subject.

Sometime during their studying, Lily starts to complain about her chair.

"Well, you could switch seats with Willow!" Severus suggests. "I'm sure that she wouldn't mind!"

Willow frowns. "But then _I'd_ get the bad chair-!"

"Oh, thanks Willow!" Lily smiles.

James frowns, not exactly ecstatic with the idea of sitting next to Willow. "Are you sure Lily? Then you'd have to sit next to Severus."

Lily smiles. "I think I can manage."

Severus is beaming when they finally switch seats. The chair digs into Willow's shoulder blades.

"Hey, Willow! I have an idea! You could just _transfigure_ the chair into something comfier!" Lily laughs.

Everyone laughs but Willow who is smiling rather creepily at Lily. James nudges her with his elbow.

"Hilarious. Could we get back on subject now?" Willow slumps in her chair.

* * *

Willow is busy takes notes, when James pokes her shoulder, and points at Lily and Severus, who are both leaning into a textbook- trying to decipher the small text. A little too close for comfort in James' case.

"Can you handle that?" He whispers to Willow.

Willow rolls her eyes.

"Remember the demands-,"

"I got it," Willow sighs.

A few minutes pass, and Willow lets Lily's face get just a bit closer to Severus', and then…

Willow leans forward, and starts coughing wildly on Lily's face.

Lily yelps, and jolts backwards, and wiping at her face.

"Hey!" Lily protests.

"Oh, man!" Willow gasps, then launches into another wave of rapid-coughs aimed at Lily, who is incredibly disgusted.

Willow spares a quick look at Severus, who looks completely mortified. Willow slowly leans back into her chair, and grins.

"Allergies."

"Allergies?" Severus questions, not believing this one bit.

Willow shrugs, and goes back to reading. At least, not before glancing at James, who is obviously trying his best not to smile. He high-fives her under the table.

Who knew that following James' stupid demands could be so enjoyable?

Sadly, not everyone was as positive about Willow's antics as James.

* * *

When all four students begin to leave the library, a note is shoved into Willow's hands. Willow frowns and peeks at it, as everyone leaves around her.

 _We need to talk. Tomorrow at Breakfast. –S_

Willow sighs. Their meeting would no doubt be about her "agreement" with James. Willow looks up. James was halfway down the corridor. If she hurries, she could catch up with him. She starts in a full-out sprint, and catches James by the arm. He lets out a gasp of surprise.

"What are you-?" He begins to say, but Willow interrupts him with a loud ' _Shut-up!'_. She pulls him inside a random corridor.

He raises an eyebrow. "What's _with_ you today?"

Willow shoves Severus' note into his hands. " _This_!"

His eyes skim over the note. "What, you think he's going to not be your friend anymore?"

Willow shakes her head. "Of course not, I'm brilliant. He's going to ask about your demands. I bet," She says.

"And what are you going to say?" James asks.

Willow bobs her shoulders. "That you're blackmailing me, and then he'll kick your ass."

James stares at her for a second. "Severus is going to kick my ass."

"Yes."

" _Severus_."

"Yeppers."

" _Snivelly_."

Willow pauses. "Okay, maybe not. But you can't just let him interrogate me! What am I supposed to say?"

James shakes his head. "Fine, fine. Don't worry about it, Willow. I can handle this."

"You promise you can?" Willow asks.

James grins. "Just leave it to me!"

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

"James."

"Yes?" James says, over the screams.

"This is not 'handling it'," Willow says, her voice muffled by her hands covering her face.

Willow feels a tapping on her shoulder.

Severus.

"…Please tell me this is a joke," He pleads.

James slings an arm across Willow's shoulders. "Nope! Me and Willow are _dating_."

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really fun to write, and yehhhh. I'll have the next one out shortly, and if you have any comments or suggestions** ** _pleeeeeease_** **tell me! Don't forget to review and favorite this chapter! Have a wonderful day! :DD)**


	9. Definitely Not Butterbeer

**(A/N - Can you believe it? O.o We're already at Chapter 9! Oh! Today, a fly landed on my finger, and wouldn't move. So it was on my finger for like thirty minutes, then flew away. So that was interesting! :DD Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I'm seriously loving writing this, and hope you enjoy reading itttttt. :OO)**

* * *

"See how easy that was?" James smiles, once himself and Willow are safely away from all the other students.

Willow doesn't respond.

"Now when we 'break up', Lily'll see what a good boyfriend I can be, and date me! Maybe you'll get Severus too!" He laughs.

" _Or_ , maybe they'll realize that they're meant to be," Willow grumbles.

"What?" James frowns.

"Severus will become hell-bent on getting Lily to like her, now that no one's standing in his way."

James pauses. "Oh."

Willow looks up at James with flaming eyes. "Yes, _Oh_! Now Severus will never like me, and then I'll have to watch him and Lily have stupid babies and grandchildren and have _Christmas_ together, while _I_ die alone."

"Wh-," James starts to say.

"My mistake. I meant that I'd die with my _fake boyfriend_." Willow holds her face in her hands. "We're so screwed."

"Willow, just chill out for a second."

"So, so, _so,_ screwed."

James bites his lip. "Hey, all the Gryffindors are going to have a party to celebrate the vacation coming up. Maybe we could make it an all-houses kind of deal, and we could invite Severus. Then we could 'break up' at the party, and you could date him. Before Lily beats you to it, I mean."

Willow peels her hands away from her face. "That's not a…horrible idea. I'm surprised at you, James."

James smiles. "See? I told you! You're gonna be fine."

Willow nods, smiling a bit. "Yeah. And if it _doesn't_ work, then I'll hunt you down and kill you."

James' smile drops a bit, "Maybe not that."

Willow stretches. "If you make a bet, you have to be prepared to deal with the consequences."

"But I didn't _make_ a bet," James frowns.

"See yah!" Willow walks away.

* * *

In all honesty, Willow scares James. She seems empty. Unless she's with Severus, of course. She tries to trick everyone by spelling her hair random colors, laughing at everything, smiling all the time. Just like a normal person. She doesn't fool James, however. She is going down a dark path. And if inviting her to a few parties, and hooking her up with Severus is going to prevent her from taking anymore steps- then so be it.

* * *

The party was a few weeks later by the lake. It was surprisingly crowded, but Willow couldn't see anyone she recognized. Some kids were holding cups of _Butterbeer,_ while there was no clear vendor.

Willow searched the faces, and suddenly, some random kid popped up in front of her. He looked a bit younger than her. He smiled.

"Hey there! Can I interest you in a nice beverage?"

Willow shook her head. "No. I hate aftertastes. And I highly doubt you have water here."

The kid scrunched up his face. "Come on, please? Just take a _teeny tiny_ little sip."

Willow raised an eyebrow and took the cup. "What is it?"

" _Butterbeer_!" The boy smiled. He was wearing a blue scarf. Ravenclaw.

Willow gave it a sniff. It had no clear scent. "Isn't this stuff supposed to be all butter-scotchy?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah! It's super good- and it has no aftertaste!"

"Do _you_ drink this stuff?" She asks.

The boy shakes his head. "Obviously not. I'm too young! That's why I'm giving it to you."

Willow pauses, and lifts the cup to her lips. There's a brief second in which she considers thinking that drinking a beverage from a complete stranger could be hazardous to her health, and then another second in which she decides: 'to hell with it', and tips the cup back.

The moment the sour, burning sensation touches the back of her throat, she realizes that the cup was _not_ filled with _Butterbeer_. That thought is then quickly washed away by the second cup she consumes. She feels herself being pushed away, through the ground. Gently treading up and down, like the lake's tide.

Whenever Willow finds her cup empty, it's miraculously filled back up again.

Willow decides that she quite enjoys whatever this drink is. Her problems are so easily forgotten now. One drink for every problem she has.

Severus will never fall in love with her. _Drink._

She's going to fail all of her quizzes. _Drink._

She has no friends. _Drink._

 _Who the Hell cares?_

A lake flashes before her vision.

 _What if she just ends it?_

 _It would be so easy._

 _No more problems._

 _I'd get to feel this wonderful feeling,_

 _Forever._

* * *

Sirius grins. "You're kidding. You're not actually dating her?"

James nods, laughing. "Nope! It's all a prank. Sorry for not telling you guys before."

Peter scrunches up his thick face. "But why'd you do it in the first place?"

James is about to answer, when a boy with dark hair and girl with fiery red hair run into him, James stumbles back a few steps. The pair are both screaming at him wildly. Severus is throwing his hands all around; a mad conductor. While Lily on the other hand, keeps glancing around, as if looking for something.

"Slow down! What's going on? What's _wrong_ with you two?" James yelps.

Remus and Sirius share a smirk.

"We can't find Willow anywhere!" Lily screams.

"Maybe she just didn't come. She doesn't seem like one to enjoy a party, anyways," Sirius tries to reason.

"No, she definitely came," Severus says. He glances at James. "For _one_ reason, or another."

James smiles, guiltily.

Peter shakes his head. "Wait, James- you didn't tell Severus that you and Willow are-,"

"In a very happy relationship?" James laughs, awkwardly. He glares daggers at Peter, who takes no notice.

Peter shakes his head. "No: not really dating."

James and Sirius seem to facepalm in unison. Remus tries to hold in his laughter.

"What?" Severus says.

"I'm confused…," Lily adds.

"Willow _lied_ to me?" Severus mumbles, forehead creased.

"It-That doesn't matter right now," James says. "We should go find Willow!"

"What?" Sirius says this time.

"Yay! Let's go!" Lily smiles, enthusiastically.

"But-wh-you guys _pretended_ to date?!" Severus hisses.

"Yes, we're quite past that now actually. Let's go look for Willow!" James waves his hand.

Severus pauses. "We're talking about this later, James."

James snorts.

And with that, the group runs around, looking for the (black-haired) girl.

* * *

"Have you seen a girl? She has black hair, and she likes swearing," Severus asks a student at his side.

The student laughs, and shakes his head. Then he continues drinking the beverage.

Severus sighs, and turns to James. "If we can't find her, then this is all your fault."

"Hey!" A girl says, from behind Remus.

Remus turns around. "Hello," He waves.

"I think I saw your friend."

Everyone's attention is now on the girl.

"Where is she?" Severus asks.

"Well, last time I saw her, she was demanding that I call her: 'Queen of Everything That Rhymes With My Name'. Then she tried to steal my drink," The girl says, sympathetically glancing at her cup of _Butterbeer._

"Where did she look like she was going?" Sirius asks, for James.

The girl shakes her head. "If I were you, I wouldn't get in her way. She looked _dangerous_. And her friends were crazy too. Their eyes were real dilated. Pure trouble."

The group stares at her, waiting for a response.

"She was heading towards the Lake."

Peter smiles widely, and throws his arm in the air. "To the Lake!"

"W-hey!" The girl says, suddenly.

They pause.

"Um, what was your name again?" She grins, and points at Remus.

"…Remus," He says, quietly.

The girl hops forward, and gets a funny smile on her face. "That's so cool, Remus. Do you wanna hang out sometime? I like, _really_ need help with some potions. You could help me study-!"

Lily glances at Severus, who now seems incredibly interested in the floor.

Remus' face heats up, and before he can respond, Sirius grabs his arm.

"Sorry, Remus is _super_ busy tonight. With studying," He says.

"But I just said he could study with _me_ -," The girl starts.

"Nope, sorry!" James says.

And with that, all six of them head off towards the lake.

* * *

 _Laughter._

 _A voice._

 _"Can she even swim?"_

 _Laughter again._

 _"I don't care. I overheard her telling the Headmaster that he should just get rid of the Ravenclaw house. Her reasoning was that they were annoying to look at."_

 _"What an asshole."_

 _Laughter._

 _It's so, so cold._

 _Why is it so cold?_

 _My clothes feel heavy._

 _Sinking._

 _My lungs begin to burn, a different feeling from the drink._

 _What was that drink called again?_

 _I forget whatever lie that boy told me._

 _I think of the faces of my friend._

 _His face fills my mind._

 _Then come the reminders._

 _The reminders that he will never notice me._

 _The reminders that he loves Lily._

 _I welcome death._

* * *

There are two kids by the edge of the lake. They're both laughing. Another one of them is in the water, holding something down.

Lily stands on her tip-toes. "What are they doing?"

Severus lets out a small noise.

James frowns. "I dunno. We should keep looking for Willow."

Severus' eyes narrow, and he whips out his wand. "Looks like we just found her," He mumbles.

"What?" Peter asks, as Severus stomps towards the crowd. As he nears closer he flicks his wand, and a flash of orange light spells the boy holding the thing down; goes flying.

"Severus!" Lily screams, and runs towards him.

"Wh-Lily! Stop it! Don't get involved in this!" James shakes his head, and runs after her.

Reluctantly, Remus and Sirius follow him. Peter is too scared, and stays behind on the shore.

Severus' wide eyes are visible even standing on the shore.

"Severus, what is it-…," Lily trails off, as her eyes fall upon the thing the boy was holding down. Her hands fall over her mouth.

Severus starts to shake. With fury, or with tears is unclear.

"What's going on? Lily?" James asks, as he wades closer to the two.

"I would very much enjoy some information right now, to be entirely honest," Remus says.

Severus kneels in the water, and slowly, pulls out Willow. Her eyes are closed, and her skin is cold.

"Holy _shit_ ," Sirius mumbles.

James realizes what Severus is about to do before he tries. He spells Severus' wand away just as Severus is halfway through: 'Crucio'.

"Someone get a Teacher!" Remus says.

"What's going on down there?" Peter calls from the shore.

* * *

 _'Is this my fault?'_ James thinks to himself. ' _If it weren't for me, she wouldn't be here at all tonight…'_

* * *

 _I don't know if I am dead._

 _Can dead people think?_

 _I'm not sure if I can do that either._

 _I guess we'll see._

* * *

 **(A/N: Yayyyyyyy! I did another chapterrrrrr! Oh! And quick little thing I need to tell you guys: I will be going on a roadtrip on Friday, so I** ** _may_** **not be able to get a chapter out until I get access to the Internet ;-; But until then, this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written! So! That's either really sad, or really cool! I don't really have much else to say, but I hope you have a wonderful day!)**


	10. Family Fun

**(A/N: WARNING – Slight swearing in this chapter. ;-; But hey! This is M! So! If you don't like swearing! Then why are you looking at M Rated Fanfics? ;-; I'm sorry, I'm not blaming this on you. Oh! And just a quick reminder: I may not be updating tomorrow due to a super long roadtrip I'm taking. I'll hopefully be able to whip something up once I get internet access, but until then, enjoy this super long chapter! :DD)**

* * *

It's not the tears that wake me.

It's the heartbeat.

 _My_ heartbeat, in particular.

I was supposed to die.

I _wanted_ to die.

But no.

Instead, I have been robbed of the death I so much deserved.

And the question, that makes itself known. It flashes in my vision, against the darkness.

'Why?'

* * *

"Do you think she's woken up yet?" Severus groans.

"Severus…," Lily starts.

"Don't say it again, Lily," The boy snaps.

"I'm just saying, Severus. What are you going to do if she _doesn't_ wake up?" Lily asks.

James, Remus, Lily, and Severus are sitting in a circle just outside the hospital wing.

Severus curls up his fists. "She's going to wake up."

Lily doesn't answer him.

"She _will_!" Severus says again.

"How can you be so sure?" Lily says, quietly.

"Because if she doesn't…," Severus starts, and points at James. "Then I'll have _his_ head."

" _Severus!"_ Lily hisses. "Stop that!"

Severus snorts.

"He's right, Lily. If I hadn't told her to come to that stupid party, she wouldn't be…here," James says. His voice is resigned.

Lily rolls her eyes, and slumps against the wall.

A few more moments pass. It is not an awkward silence. Everyone's heads are filled with thoughts so distracting, it doesn't matter if anyone is saying something. But then, someone does.

The doors to the Hospital Wing open up, and an old woman steps out wearing a nurse cap.

"Your _friend_ has woken up, and she won't stop _swearing_ at me," The nurse hissed.

Severus immediately jumped up, and ran towards the door. The woman put out a single arm and held him back. He grunted, and continued to try to hop around her.

"No sudden movements, alright? I don't want her to re-break that arm."

" _I got it._ Move!" Severus whined.

"Manners, child!" The Nurse growls.

Severus raises an eyebrow, and eyes the old woman.

"What are you looking at?" She hisses. The wrinkles in her face crease.

"I'm not sure, but it's talking to me," Severus says under his breath, then shoves past her.

The Nurse yells at him as he passes, but Severus pays her no mind. His eyes scan the room, looking for one particular girl.

"One at a time!" The Nurse screams at James, who had tried to enter the Wing as well.

James rolls his eyes, but follows her orders. Severus' eyes fall upon a frizzy-haired brunette girl in one of the hospital beds. Her arm is in a cast, and she looks prepared to fight someone. The spell she uses to dye her hair must have worn off. Severus walks over to her bed.

She looks up at him as he approaches, and she flinches.

He stands next to her, looks her up and down- scanning for injuries.

She takes a deep breath. "Severus, I'm so sorry-," Her voice is hoarse.

Then Severus does the last thing our Hero would ever suspect.

He crouches down, and hugs her.

Willow's eyes widen. Her face heats up, and she lifts her free hand up to wrap around his back.

"Please don't ever do that again," Severus' voice wavers.

"I won't," She promises.

Severus' lower lip wobbles, and he sits on the cot with her. His hand is still gripping hers, tightly.

"The Nurse says you drank lots of _Firewhisky_."

Willow's eyes widen a bit. "The kid said it was _Butterbeer_ …,"

Severus thinks for a second. "He tricked you, you mean?"

She nods.

"They wouldn't do it without reason, would they?" He asks, his voice is funny.

Willow shakes her head. "No, I mean- what could I have done to them?"

Severus pauses her, before eyeing her more intently. "Maybe they had an accomplice, and that accomplice leaked information to you."

"What? I didn't hear anything," Willow frowns.

Severus stares at her.

It's then that Willow realizes that Severus isn't talking about the boys. It takes her a second to piece together the previous information in her head.

Her face heats up. "What information did they leak to…'me', exactly?"

"Well, the 'accomplice' told you that his friend, had a, as they say it: 'a huge fucking crush on you'," Severus says, looking down at his hands.

Willow's eyes twitches. "And you _believed_ Jame-I mean, the accomplice?" She hisses.

Severus meets her eyes, and Willow looks away quickly.

"As a matter of fact, I do," He says.

Willow bites her lip. "Go get _James_ , will you?"

"Willow," Severus sighs.

"Is James outside? I need to talk to him," Willow mumbles.

"Willow, come on. Just talk to me about this."

"About what? I already forgot! Is James coming?" Our Hero's face is beet-red.

Severus shakes his head. "We're talking about this later. For sure." He stands up, and exits the Hospital Wing. Willow hears screaming coming from outside, as the door is briefly open.

James squeezes through the door, and surveys the room before striding over to Willow's cot.

"Hey, Willow. I'm really sorry for making you go to that stupid party. This is all my fault-!" He starts.

He's interrupted by Willow slapping him with her free hand. He yelps.

"You weren't supposed to tell Severus that I like him, you _idiot_!" Willow paws at him angrily.

His eyes widen. "I-I don't know how he found out!"

"Jee, James. Does your asshole ever get tired of all the shit coming out of your mouth?" She whisper-shouts.

He sighs. "I'm _sorry_! Okay? It was a really sentimental moment, and I mean-…I don't know!" He throws up his hands.

He pauses, and looks outside. His eyes brighten. "Hey, it's snowing."

"Seriously?" Willow raises an eyebrow, tired of James' nonsense.

James shakes his head. "Today is the last day for us at Hogwarts. Then it's break. I'm really excited, is all."

Willow frowns. "That's not right. We have a few more days, don't we?"

"No, mostly everyone's gonna leave tonight."

"Yay," Willow sighs, and slumps against the headboard of her cot.

James raises an eyebrow, and then after a few minutes, leaves.

Willow's next two visits by Remus and Lily aren't nearly as emotional, but were still nice. Remus stays for about four minutes, and during the whole duration of his stay, he does nothing but wind Willow's brown hair around his finger. He says he likes it better than the other colors she's tried. When it's Lily's turn, she takes two steps inside before Willow starts screaming at her to leave. Which she promptly does.

The Nurse lets Willow leave that night, but not before telling her a thousand times to be very gentle with her cast. Willow gives her a very sarcastic and offensive answer, and then after a long lecture about respecting your elders, the woman lets Willow leave.

* * *

Willow sits on her bed in the Girl's Dormitory. In all honesty, she didn't want to leave Hogwarts. She didn't want to deal with whatever was waiting for her at home. But…whatever. It's somewhere to go, at least.

* * *

That night, the brunette packs up her things, and catches the train back home.

No one sits with her.

It doesn't matter anyways.

Willow stops at her front door. She takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door.

* * *

James walks down Diagon Alley with Lily at his side.

"Oh, James! Can we pop into 'Amanuensis Quills' for just a second? I'd like to buy a quill for Willow," Lily says.

"But doesn't Willow hate you?" James asks, eyes confused.

Lily shrugs. "Well, I mean, maybe if I get her a nice quill, her hate will…decrease?" She tries.

James shakes his head, smiling. "Sure. Let's check it out."

They walk into the doors of 'Amanuensis Quills', only to find a very tall, handsome, man screaming at the storekeeper. By his side, two of his daughters are conversing with each other intently, while the third is scanning through all the different quills.

"You _idiot_!" The man by the counter hissed. "Why are _quills_ so expensive?!"

James turned to Lily. "Can we just come back later?" He pleads, not wanting to have to watch the family's drama.

Lily shook her head, determined. "No. We must find a present for Willow!"

James sighed. "Fine…What kind of quill does she want?"

Lily shrugs. "I dunno. Just look for one that she may like."

James groans and walks over to one of the shelves, getting as far as he can away from the family.

One of the sisters giggles, and grabs the other's brown hair. She wraps it around her fist. The girl yelps with surprise.

"I don't like this color. What company made it?" The blonde-haired girl scowled.

The girl pulls her hair away from his sister. "It's my _natural_ hair color."

James and Lily freeze.

Willow.

The blonde girl scrunches up her face some more. "Why is your natural hair color _brown_? I liked the purple one much more."

Willow sighs. "Purple isn't a natural hair color."

The youngest of the three pipes up. "Yes, it is! I bet that some monsters have purple hair! I bet it comes right out of their…roots!" The girl points at her scalp.

The blonde girl smacks her younger sister's arm. "Stupid! That's your _scalp_."

Willow rolls her eyes, and goes back to examining quills.

The blonde girl prods Willow's shoulder. "Willy, you never tell us what Hogwarts is like!" She pouts.

Willow nods, eyeing a quill with a feather of an unknown animal. "You're right. I don't."

The blonde girl crosses her arms. She looks surprisingly like Willow. James glances at Lily to see if she's watching this play out. She is.

"What kind of _men_ are there?" The blonde giggles.

Willow scrunches up her nose. " _Men_?"

The blonde nods, and the little pink-haired girl giggles with her.

Willow shakes her head, and faces them. "There aren't any _men_."

The blonde raises and eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Willow frowns, and covers her mouth with a single hand. "Oh my Gosh, don't you _know_?"

The blonde narrows her eyes, "No. What?"

"Hogwarts is an all-girls school!" Willow says.

James grins a little.

"What?! That's not true!" The blonde yelps. She then turns to the older man. Willow checks the price on the quill she's holding, and then returns it to the shelf.

" _Dad_! Willow's lying about _Hogwarts_!" She hisses.

The older man is still in a furious conversation with the Shop's Owner. He pauses for a second to yell at Willow. "Willow, don't lie to your sisters!"

"Mmkay," Willow says boredly, now holding another quill in her hand. The sides are made of glass.

The pink-haired girl looks at it, with a wide mouth. "Ooh! Willow, Willow! Hold it up to the light!"

Willow obeys, and holds it up to the light shining in the window. A rainbow forms on the ground by Willow's shoe.

The pink-haired girl giggles.

The blonde girl snorts. "Why are you interested in stupid _quills_ , Willow?"

Willow shrugs, and places the quill on the counter. Her dad spins towards her. "Don't you _dare_ buy anything from this man!" He hisses, and points at the Shop Keeper who looks close to tears.

Willow gives him an: 'are-you-kidding-me glance'. "Right," She says.

Her dad sighs. "Teenagers."

The pink-haired girl giggles and repeats her father, then follows him out of the shop.

The blonde girl strides forward towards Willow. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me like that _ever_ again, scum," The girl snorts. Her spit flies everywhere. "Or else _I'll_ tell Dad that you tried to run away those few months ago." The blonde girl grins, and swipes the glass quill off the counter. The shop keeper begins to yell at her as she walks away with it, but the blonde girl spins back and points at him with a single finger. "Don't make me bring my Dad back here!" She growls. The shop keeper silences. And with that, the blonde girl stalks out the door, after her family.

Willow shakes her head, an annoyed frown on her face. She walks towards the counter. "How much was the quill?"

Before the owner can answer, Lily starts to talk. "I can buy it for you!" She offers.

Willow screams, and jumps back suddenly. The Owner looks surprised at their sudden presence as well.

"When the Hell did _you_ guys get here?!" Willow says, her usual snarl returned to her face. At least they knew who she got it from now.

"A while now, actually," James says.

"Can I pay for your quill?" Lily asks.

Willow's face is as red as Lily's hair. "N-no! _Shut up_!"

James furrows his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Willow says. Lily raises an eyebrow. "Wait, yes I did. I very much did!" Willow nods.

"Willow, just-!" James tries, but is interrupted by Willow.

"Okay, I'm buying the quill my sister stole, and _then_ I'm leaving!" Willow nods. She slaps some money on the counter, and begins to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Lily calls.

Willow pauses at the door, and faces them. Her face is still red.

Lily looks at James awkwardly, as if asking what to do from this point. James just shrugs.

"Wh-you…you should hang out with me! At my house! Today…for a sleepover!" Lily says.

"What?" Willow frowns.

"Yes, _what_?" James asks, as confused as Willow.

"You too!" Lily says, pointing at James. "A-and Severus will be there!" Lily's face lights up.

Willow covers her face with her hands.

"And, um, maybe…maybe _Sirius_!" Lily nods. "Sirius could be a definite 'maybe' on this plan!"

"And-!"

James covers her mouth with his hand before she can invite the rest of Hogwarts to her sleepover. A few seconds later, he carefully removes his hand from her mouth.

Lily sighs. "I'm sorry, Willow. I just-…," She trails off.

Willow nods. "Okay, I'll go."

James and Lily freeze.

"What?" Lily squeaks.

Willow frowns. "I said I'll come. You made it sound really promising, is all. I don't really know how sleepovers work, but…whatever. What time should I be over?"

"…Seven?" Lily tries after a brief pause.

Willow tilts her head. "So, in one hour?"

Lily nods, rigidly.

Willow gives her a slight smile. It has no trace of annoyance or her usual sting. "Cool. I'll see you guys there, then." Willow walks out the shop, smiling to herself.

James stares at Lily.

"Well, I guess we're having a sleepover then!" Lily smiles.

"With _Willow and Severus_ ," James adds.

"With Willow and Severus," Lily repeats, sighing.

* * *

 **(A/N: Yayyyyyyyyy! Longest chapter yet! :DD I hope you enjoyed this chapter, anddd if you did pleeeease leave me a review or a favorite or both! :OO I got another super duper awesome review yesterday, which made me really happy! :DD I may be going back and tweaking some grammar on a few chapters later, so yeeeeh. Anyway, as usual, have a wonderful day! :DDD)**


	11. Sleepover - Part 1

**(A/N – Hello friendssssss! :DD Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter! I appreciate it so, so, much! I wrote this chapter on the drive over. So yeahhhhh. If it's a little odd, then I may remove it. I'll re-edit it tomorrow ;-; Sorry in advance for the lengthy chapter, and if you enjoyed this chapter, please review or favorite this! :DD Yayyayayy. Enjoyyy)**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Harry Potter, Monte Walsh, The Aristocats, The Exorcist, Monty Python and The Holy Grail, Cry of The Banshee, The Jungle Book, or McDonalds. I only own my OC ;-;)_**

* * *

 **Willow's Hate List (In No Particular Order)**

1\. Lily Evans

2\. Werewolves

3\. James Potter

4\. Sirius Black

5\. Ari Glass

6\. Broken Arms

7\. Getting Blackmailed

* * *

Okay, so my habits of stealing _didn't_ start with an Eagle Feather quill.

It started with my insane sister: Ari.

Even though I'm older than her, it sure as Hell doesn't seem that way.

She's stolen everything she owns. And I have to admit: she's pretty good at it.

When I was ten, her habit started to wear off on me. But the thing was, I only ever stole _writing utensils_. That's right. Quills, paper, booklets, etc. And I don't know why, but…it's more fun to write with something that's either _stolen_ or free. And as I got older, stolen things were just more convenient.

So as you can imagine, Ari has used every one of my stolen items as an opportunity for blackmail.

Don't you just _love_ family?

* * *

"Are they here yet?" Sirius smirks and looks at the door, eagerly.

"Why are _you_ so excited?" James frowns.

"James. It's gonna be _Severus_. At a _sleepover_. You can't say that you _aren't_ super excited for that," Sirius grins.

James smirks a little. "Well, when you put it like that…"

Lily sighs. "Can you two quit it? This is the _only_ way I can pay Willow back."

"For what?" Sirius frowns.

"Lily thinks that if she throws Willow a slumber party, her hate will just…poof," James explains.

Sirius' eyes widen and he starts laughing hysterically. "Oh my _God. Willow's_ coming!?"

Lily nods, not seeing what was so funny.

Sirius finally dims his laughter down to a minimum. "Oh, Lily. You're such a good person."

Lily smiles. "Thank you!"

The doorbell rings.

"I can get it," James says.

Sirius crosses his fingers. "Please be Severus, please God, please, please, _please_!" Sirius mumbles.

It's not Severus. Instead, Remus and Peter are standing on Lily's doorstep.

James grins. "Welcome."

Sirius pouts.

Remus walks around, and looks around the house curiously. Peter isn't far behind him.

"Nice house, Lily!" Peter grins. Lily nods, smiling back. Her eyes reveal her anxiety.

The five sit down, comfortably chatting together about their breaks- until the doorbell rings once more.

Sirius raises his hand for silence. "Okay, let's make guesses everyone. Willow or Severus?" He grins.

The ring is immediately followed by rapid knocking, which ends abruptly.

" _Sirius_!" Lily sighs.

Sirius just laughs, as Peter screams out: 'Severus!'.

Sirius opens the door to a very unenthusiastic Willow. She's holding a large suitcase. Next to her, is the girl with the blonde hair. Peter frowns.

The blonde girl snorts. " _These_ are your friends?"

James makes a peace sign with his hands from behind Sirius. "Yo!"

The blonde girl smirks. "I thought you said that Hogwarts was an _all-girls_ school, _Willow_. How did you even _meet_? Unless of course…you _lied_?"

Willow walks inside, hauling her luggage behind her. "Nope. We met at a Strip Club. Goodbye, Ari."

Willow's sister lets out a yelp of protest, before Willow slams the door in her face. Willow rolls her eyes, and turns to the group.

Sirius' smile is so large that it looks ready to fall off his face.

Willow tosses her bags onto the floor. She crosses her arms. "I am not impressed."

"So, _Willow_. Who was your friend?" Sirius asks.

"That would be my sister," Willow answers, bored.

"I wish you would've introduced us…," Sirius trails off. He has a funny smile on his face.

Willow shakes her head. "No. She's a bitch, and she would have ruined your life."

There's an awkward silence.

"Well!" James says, clapping his hands together. "This is about as fun as I thought it would be!"

Lily clears her throat and smiles. "You know what we should do? We should…watch T.V!"

"What is T.V?" Willow squints.

Lily grins. "It's like a box with moving pictures!"

Willow snorts. "Why would someone invent _that_? Can't they simply open their newspaper?"

Lily's grin wavers. "Well…some people don't have magic. It's actually quite impressive! Want to come see?"

Willow stares at the redhead. "No, not really."

" _Severus_ likes T.V," Peter tries.

Willow's face heats up, and she covers her face with her hand that isn't broken.

Just then, the doorbell rings.

Sirius lets out a noise that supposedly signifies excitement.

James is the first to reach the door, and pulls it open. The dark-haired teen stands in the doorway. He has his sleeping bag rolled up in his arms, and his wand sticks out of his jean pocket.

Sirius starts laughing, and falls against the wall.

Severus rolls his eyes, and pushes James out of his way. Severus strides into his house, and throws his sleeping bag on the ground, next to Willow's stuff.

"You made it!" Lily giggles.

"Yes," He nods.

Sirius wipes a tear from his eyes. "This is my favorite day…," He mumbles, still smiling.

"Severus, don't you just _love_ T.V?" James tilts his head at Willow, smirking.

Severus frowns. "I'm confused."

"Wh-What was confusing about that sentence?" James asks, grinning.

"Are you referring to Willow as 'T.V' to tease me, or are you genuinely asking?" Severus asks.

Sirius bursts out laughing once more, and Willow slumps on the ground.

James tries to cover his smile with his hand, but fails miserably.

Just then, a loud 'banging' noise starts to fill the house. Everyone looks up at the staircase, to find a girl with short black hair scowling at everyone. Her head is pointed high, and her mouth seems stuck in a permanent snarl.

"Could you _please_ keep it down?" The girl hisses.

"Sorry, Petunia!" Lily apologizes.

Petunia surveys the group.

"Who are these people?" She demands.

"Friends from school!" Lily smiles.

Willow pulls her hand away from her face, and sticks it in the air. "Objection-,"

"Overruled," Severus interrupts her.

Lily gives Severus a grateful glance.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sirius asks.

"Petunia. I'm the Witch's _sister_ ," She sneers.

"Well, sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing," James says. "Goodbye now!"

Petunia stares at the group a moment longer, before spinning on her heel, and heading back up the staircase.

As soon as she's out of earshot, Willow mumbles: "Bitch." She drawls out the syllable.

"Indeed," Remus says.

"So! T.V time?" Lily pleads.

James nods, and follows her into the other room. Reluctantly, Willow, Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Peter trot after them. When the reach the other room, a large red couch is plopped in front of the screen.

"What do you guys wanna watch?" Sirius asks.

"Everyone say your favorite movie!" Peter beams.

" _Monte Walsh_!" James says.

" _The Artistocats_!" Lily giggles.

" _The Exorcist_ ," Sirius nods.

Remus stares down at his hands, and grins. " _Monty Python and The Holy Grail."_

Severus shrugs. " _Cry of The Banshee_ is okay, I guess."

"And since Willow's never watched T.V before, we should show her something new," Lily says.

Willow shakes her head. "No, thank you. I'd rather not see what you're about to do with that black box."

James snorts. Severus flashes him a glare.

"How about _The Jungle Book_?" Lily beams.

Sirius groans, but Peter claps his hands.

"Do we have to watch a stupid _kid_ movie?" Sirius protests.

"What is a 'kid movie'?" Willow frowns.

Lily waves her off. "It doesn't matter! We're watching it."

Sirius sighs, and collapses on the couch. Remus finds a spot next to him. Severus sits next to Peter, who looks incredibly uncomfortable. James sits on the arm of the couch, looking quite entertained. Finally, the two girls sit at the bottom of the couch.

"James, you're a 'kid movie'," Willow sneers.

James starts to snicker.

Lily smiles, and grabs her remote. She hits the button, and the T.V flashes on. Willow lets out a loud scream.

James bursts out laughing.

Willow faces Lily. "What was _that_?!"

"I was just turning it on!" Lily protests.

"With _magic_! What spell did you use?" She accuses the other girl.

Sirius snorts. "Willow, it's not magic. It's an invention. Muggles made it."

"I _refuse_ to believe such nonsense," Willow says.

Lily flicks on the TV to the correct channel, and the opening credits to _The Jungle Book_ starts to play. Willow's mouth widens into an 'o', and she leans forward.

* * *

The movie ends about an hour or so later.

Willow shakes her head. "But why were the animals _talking_?"

"Because it's a movie," Remus explains.

"But they don't talk in _real_ life."

"How do you know that?" He shrugs.

"Because I have seen animals!" Willow narrows her eyes.

"Have you seen _tigers_?" Remus asks.

"No."

"Well, then how do you know they don't talk?"

"Because if they do, then someone would have _reported_ it by now!" She counters.

"Well-!"

"Guys," Sirius interrupts, rubbing his temples. "If we have this conversation _one more time,_ I swear to _God_ -,"

"So, what now?" Lily interjects.

James shrugs. "We could play a game."

"A _game_? What are we, five-years-old?" Severus sneers.

"Well I don't see _you_ coming up with any ideas," James protests.

Severus crosses his arms, thinking. "We could go outside."

"And do what?" James demands.

Severus shrugs. "I dunno. Look around."

Peter looks around the room awkwardly. "I-I don't think it's safe to go outside at 11 o' clock at night…"

"Then we'll have _partners_ ," Severus decides.

"And _partners_ aren't for five-year-olds?" James mumbles.

Severus ignores him.

Peter seems satisfied with this conclusion.

"My partner is Peter," Sirius says, raising his hand.

"Yay!" Peter grins. Sirius leans against the wall and Peter tries to copy his position, but fails.

"Lily want to be my-!" James starts.

"Lily, be my partner," Remus finishes.

Lily frowns. "Wait, so we're just going to run around outside now?"

Remus nods.

Lily shrugs. "Okie doke!"

She hooks her arm through Remus', and smiles.

That leaves Severus, Willow, and James.

"We have uneven numbers," James points out. "What do we do?"

"Make a group of three!" Sirius calls from his position against the wall.

Willow scrunches up her face in disgust. "That's alright. I'll go by myself."

Severus frowns. "Why can't you and _me_ just pair up?"

Willow crosses her arms across her chest. "Because. It doesn't matter."

Severus rolls his eyes. "You can't just be left alone on the streets at night, when less than a week ago you got your arm broken going to a completely regular party."

"And weren't you _drowned_ too?" James adds.

Willow snorts. "Well I'm _alive_ , aren't I?"

"Barely," Severus shakes his head. "You can't go by yourself, Willow."

"I'll be _fine_. I have a wand this time."

"You didn't bring your wand with you _last_ time?" James yelps.

Willow waves him off with a single hand.

"Here's my idea: let me go with you!" James says.

"Why do _you_ want to go with Willow?" Severus cringes.

"Because it's better than going with you."

"So now I'm just the slightly better option?" Willow hisses.

"Is this what your typical conversations are like?" Sirius asks. "How do you three ever get through a whole day?"

All three of them turn to glare at Sirius. He raises his hands in mock surrender. They then turn back to converse again.

"Just let me go by myself!" Willow sighs.

"No!" Severus and James say in unison.

"Just go in a group of three!" Sirius sighs.

"I can go with Willow," A new voice says.

Everyone in the room turns to Petunia, standing in the entrance to the Livingroom.

"But you're a _muggle_ ," Severus complains.

"It's better than letting her go alone!" Petunia snarls.

Lily claps her hands together. "So it's decided?"

"Absolutely not-!" Severus starts.

"I am _not_ pairing up with _him_ -!" James hisses.

"Too bad!" Sirius says. "Let's go."

The groups all head outside.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Lily asks.

Severus shrugs. "I dunno. Anything cool, I guess. In all honesty, I just don't want to watch another movie."

Lily scowls at him, and Severus shrinks down.

"Alright! Everyone meet back here in half an hour!" Lily exclaims.

And with that, the pairs disperse.

* * *

 ** _Willow & Petunia's Pair_**

"So, to the beach?" Willow asks, hoping to find some shells there.

Petunia narrows her eyes. "Freak. No, we're going to the Forest."

Willow's face darkens. " _What_ did you just call me, Muggle Bitch?"

Petunia curls up her fists. "You heard me, _Witch Freak_."

Willow pauses for a moment. "You have ten seconds to choose your weapon."

"I choose my _bare hands_ ," Petunia hisses.

"Oh yeah? Well I _also_ choose my bare hands, you ass!" Willow yells.

Petunia screams and tackles the other girl to the ground. Willow lets out a yelp, and swipes angrily at the other girl. Petunia is scratching at Willow's face, and manages to land one on her cheek. Willow screams and throws Petunia off of her. Petunia tumbles on the ground, and dusts herself off.

"I'd like to choose a new weapon!" Petunia declares.

"Too late! You already chose your bare hands!" Willow says, her cheek bleeding.

"Well, I'm switching my weapon to…," Petunia glances around, and picks up a rock. "This!"

Willow snorts. "A _rock_? Seriously? Wow."

Petunia chucks the rock at Willow, and it cuts into her face. Willow lets out a noise of surprise, and jolts backwards. Petunia picks up another, and once more chucks it at Willow. It misses her eye by a hair. That rock could have easily blinded her. Petunia then scoops up an _armful_ of rocks and pebbles, and gives Willow a similar smile that a shark might give a small fish.

" _Shit_ ," Willow breathes, before running as fast as her legs can carry her.

* * *

 ** _Severus & James' Pair_**

"Did you hear something?" James frowns.

Severus rolls his eyes. "No. You idiot."

James sighs. "Can you quit it? For now, at least?"

Severus turns towards James. "Sure thing. Because, you know. _I'm_ the one that harassed you, and insulted you, and embarrassed you, and _pranked_ you."

James raises an eyebrow. "What?"

Severus snorts. "Unbelievable." Severus begins to start working back down the path, but James grabs his sleeve and pulls him back.

"Severus," James stares at him.

Severus says nothing, and glares at James.

"I'm really, _really…"_ James says.

Severus raises an eyebrow.

"I'm really…" James tries again, and fails.

Severus shakes his head. "Look at you. You can't even say it."

"Severus, do you still love Lily?" James demands.

Severus freezes. "What the Hell made you say that? I thought you were _apologizing_ to me."

James takes a wavering breath. "I just wanted to-…nevermind."

Severus stares at James, as if trying to read something in his eyes.

"Don't sell yourself short," Is all he says, before walking off again. James sighs, before running after him.

* * *

 ** _Remus & Lily's Pair_**

"I'm surprised you even invited them. It was really brave of you, Lily," Remus smiles.

Lily grins. "Nah. I thought they could use some more friends, was all."

Remus shrugs. "Whatever it was, I'm happy you invited them over."

"Oh, where should we look for valuable things?" Lily asks.

Remus shrugs. "Maybe the beach. We could bring back some shells."

Lily giggles. "I like it! Let's check out the beach!"

* * *

 ** _Sirius & Peter's Pair_**

"Well, our plan worked," Sirius shrugged.

Peter clapped his hands, happily. The pair moved forward in line.

"I swear, that house has _nothing_ good to eat…," Sirius sighs. "Two cheeseburgers please!"

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Lily demanded, waiting at their rendezvous point. Remus shrugs.

"No clue. They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago," Remus says. "Do you think they ran into trouble?"

Just as Lily begins to answer, Severus and James run towards them, carrying a large stick.

"Oh, neat! You guys found a stick?" Lily smiles.

Severus nods. "It was on the ground. By a tree."

"What did you guys find?" James asks, as Sirius and Peter walk through the bushes surrounding the clearing, and walk towards the group.

"We found some shells!" Remus displays a conch shell, proudly to the group.

"What about you two?" Lily asks, pointing at Sirius and Peter.

Peter pauses, and holds up a _McDonalds_ Wrapper. "Ta-da."

James snorts. "Wow. How much trash did you have to rummage through to find that?"

Sirius and Peter exchange a glance.

Severus frowns. "Hey, where's Willow and your sister?" He asks Lily.

Lily shrugs. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. Hopefully they get back soon-!"

Willow screams, and charges through the bushes, covering her head with both her arms. Both of which, are bleeding. As well as her face and shins. "I said I was _sorry_ , damn it!" Willow yells.

Petunia jumps through the bushes and continues hurtling rocks at Willow.

"You called me a: _Muggle Bitch_!" Petunia screeches, and throws more at the teenage girl.

Willow spins around and points a single finger at the other girl, and whirls it around in the air. "I just placed a _curse_ on you!"

Petunia's eyes widen, and she gasps. "Take it back!"

"Make me!"

Petunia then tackles the other girl to the ground, and they begin to claw at each other's faces.

James sighs, and pulls Petunia off of Willow. He holds them apart. "I trust that you two had a good time?"

Willow spits blood onto the gravel.

Petunia lets out a sound of disgust. "It was _lovely_. Allow me to inform you…"

* * *

 **(A/N – Sorry for lengthy, and weird chapter. If I read this tomorrow and end up not liking it, I'll most likely remove it :OO If you disliked this chapter, or if you liked this chapter, please leave me a reviewwwww! :DD Also, if you don't mindddd maybe favorite this? ;-; OH AND GUYS! WE GOT! SO! MANY! REVIEWS! So happy right now :OO Yayyayay. I have just finished this chapter at Midnight, which is why my Author's Note is horrible. So, yeah. HAVE A GREAT DAYYYYYYYY! :DDD)**


	12. Sleepover - Part 2

**A/N: things I actually googled for this chapter:**

· **When was pizza hut born**

· **Most expensive pizza from pizza hut**

* * *

"Well that was a complete and utter disaster," James sighed as he plopped himself on the couch next to Sirius.

"Agreed," Remus nodded his head.

"Yeah, _Petunia_ ," Willow hissed.

Petunia pointed a finger at Willow. "Don't you dare blame me! You deserved that!"

"You up for round two?" Willow curled up her non-broken fist.

" _Nope._ Nope, nope, nope," Lily interjected, pushing the two angry girls apart.

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Willow rolled her eyes, and sat down.

The room was silent as everyone considered their options.

"…We could play truth or dare?" Sirius grinned.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

Sirius lightened up immediately. " _Very_ Siriusly."

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Willow and Peter who just looked confused.

"That's the most cliché sleepover game eve-!" Severus started but Willow interrupted.

"OHHHH MY GOD. BECAUSE IT'S HIS NAME!" She exclaimed.

Peter snorted. "Oh! Now I get it!"

Willow beamed and high-fived Peter.

"Good one!" Willow smiled.

There was another awkward beat of silence in which everyone just stared at Peter and Willow.

"…That's the most cliché sleepover game ever," Severus tried again.

"We already did shitty stuff to eachother. Why not do it in a more fun way?"

"Wait, wait, wait, what's truth or dare?" Willow asked.

"You go around in like, a circle and ask eachother to either tell the truth or do a dare. The other person has to do either one no matter what," James explained, obviously excited by this idea.

Willow paused. "This just seems like a plan to get Lily to kiss you-!"

" _Hey, let's start!_ " James interrupted.

Petunia snorted. "I'm not playing!"

"Good, you weren't _invited_!" Willow taunted, as the rest of the group sat in a circle.

Petunia's face turned red. "Oh yeah?! Well…I'll play anyway then!" She snarled, and shoved Lily to make more room.

"Damn!" Willow crossed her non-broken arm over her chest.

"This is really dumb," Remus said.

"I'm just happy to be apart of the group," Peter smiled.

"I'll start!" Sirius announced to the non-enthusiastic group. " _Remus!_ Truth or dare?"

Remus obviously did not want to go first, but spoke anyway. "Truth. I guess."

Sirius stopped, not really knowing what to ask. "Uh. What's your-…favorite color?"

"Oh my God," Willow groaned, quietly next to Severus.

"B-Blue…?" Remus answered, confused by how this was going.

"This is the lamest party ever," Petunia declared.

" _I shall go next!_ " Willow demanded.

"That's not how it works Willow," Sirius said, patiently. "I asked Remus, so now Remus has to pick someone to do a truth or dare,"

Willow made an annoyed sound and propped her chin up with her free hand.

"I-It's okay!" Remus said. "Willow, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. What's-!"

"I swear to God, if you ask me what my favorite color is I'm going to murder myself and then everyone else here so they don't have to suffer through the rest of this stupid game."

Remus immediately stopped talking. After a minute of stuttering he tried to start again.

"E-Er… What's the spell you use to dye your hair?"

Willow's eyes lit up, happy to know the answer to this question. " _Colovaria._ You just point your wand and then you- you like-…" She trailed off and made a weird swooshing motion with her hand. Severus watched this with an eyebrow raised. Lily pretended to look interested.

Willow cleared her throat, seeing as no one else wanted to really know this. " _Petunia_. Truth or dare?"

Petunia narrowed her eyes. " _Truth._ "

"I truth you to pick dare."

"It doesn't really work like that-!" Sirius started, but was quickly interrupted by Willow.

"Sorry, are _you_ the darer? I don't _think_ so."

"Yeah Sirius, play by the rules," Petunia sneered.

Sirius threw his hands up in frustration and James patted his shoulder consolingly.

"What is my dare?" Petunia demanded, eyes piercing through Willow's.

Willow's were piercing right back. "I dare you…"

Lily held her breath. Peter leaned in a little. Severus was prepared to hold Willow back if she tried to attack Petunia…or not. It would depend.

"…To order me a pizza," She grinned.

Everyone let out the breaths they were holding. Severus seemed mildly irked at the lack of violence.

" _And_ pay for it!" Willow quickly added.

Petunia quickly shook her head. "Nuh-uh! You never said that!"

Willow pouted. "Fine!"

Petunia walked over to the Evans' house phone. "What place?"

"Pizza Hut!" Willow called to her. Willow had seen various Pizza Hut commercials whilst skipping through channels on Lily's TV.

"I'm sorry, _what's_ happening right now?" James shook his head, not quite believing what he was witnessing.

"She's ordering me Pizza Hut but I have to pay for it. Come on, James. Keep up," Willow snorted.

"Seriously, James," Petunia scoffed, in mutual agreement with Willow.

"O-…Okay?" He frowned.

"Ah, yes, hello?" Petunia talked into the phone. "My name is-…er, Wiwi-!"

" _Willow!_ " Willow hissed. "You sound like you're trying to speak French you idiot-!"

"Yes, and I would like everything on your menu with a side of every drink mixed together," She continued, then paused; giving them their address. "Thanks," She said, and hung up. She then strode back to the group with a smirk on her face, and plopped down.

"What the _Hell_ was that?" Willow questioned.

"I did what you asked me too!" Petunia defended herself.

Sirius was grinning to himself.

"Dude, do you even _have_ that much money?" James shook his head in amazement.

"Noooope!" Willow narrowed her eyes at Petunia who smiled, innocently.

"Alright. My turn," Petunia said.

"What? You don't get another turn! That was like the big dare, wasn't it?" Willow seethed.

"W-Well…we can keep going if you _want_ …," Lily said, sort of just wanting to see how this would play out.

"Oh, I want. I very much want," Petunia tilted her head, grinning impishly.

"…Ew. Pervert," Willow snorted.

" _Not like that, you creep!"_ Petunia hissed.

"Well it _sounded_ like tha-!"

"Willow, truth or dare?" Petunia yelped.

"You can't go _back_ to me! I just went! Right, Sirius?" Willow looked at Sirius. He was examining his nails, still annoyed from before.

"I dunno. _Play by the rules_ , Willow," He mocked her from earlier.

"Actually-!" Severus started, trying to stop whatever was happening.

"Shhhh. I wanna see what happens," Lily whispered.

"Dare then!"

"I dare you to invite that girl you came with here to the party!"

Willow scrunched up her face. "Dude. You don't want that."

"It's a dare-!" Petunia started.

Willow shook her head. "It's a _game_. Choose someone else, or choose _something_ else."

Petunia considered this while the others were frozen. It was rare for Willow to actually say anything without a hint of a humor in her voice.

"Fine," Petunia said, getting an odd look in her eye.

Willow visibly relaxed.

" _Witch_. Truth or dare?"

Lily looked up, confused. "Uh-…me?"

James narrowed his eyes. "Don't call her that."

"Truth or dare?" Petunia repeated, not minding James. "Since _she_ isn't going to go, then I want _you_ to."

No one missed the anger in Petunia's eyes.

"H-Hey, maybe we should stop playing," Peter suggested.

"Agreed," nodded Remus.

Willow stood up from her place on the floor, with some help from Severus.

"N-No, it's okay!" Lily said, desperate to have a sort of normal conversation with her sister. "I'll pick dare."

Petunia grinned. "Kiss Severus."

Willow's hand went rigid in Severus' who was in the middle of helping her up.

James froze.

No one spoke.

Except for Lily, who was stuttering like a mad woman. "I-er-…you don't really want me to-…!"

Luckily, the group was saved by a knock on their door.

"…That must be the-…pizza guy…," Lily said.

Willow didn't miss the disappointment flash through Severus' eyes.

And oh, how she hated it.

Willow stalked over to where her bags rested on the floor, and swept them up. She knew full well all eyes were on her. Well…almost all of them.

Severus was still staring at Lily.

Willow spun around, and pasted a smile on her face. "I really should be making my leave."

James snapped out of the frozenness first. "You sure? It's a sleepover-!"

"Nope. I have to go. Forgot."

Sirius turned towards her too, trying to figure out what emotion she was trying to display.

"Forgot _what_?"

"Cult meeting. Y'know? All that sorta stuff," Willow lied as she backed away towards the door. "So, thank you very much for this terrible night. I will see you all again, at school! Goodbye-!"

As she spun around and opened the door her face fell.

Her night was about to get a whole lot worse.

Ari smiled. "Hey, _Willow_. Aren't you going to welcome me to the party?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yaaaaay! Here's a quick glimpse of the next chapter:**

 **"Ah, while I may enjoy shopping, I'm not buying your bullshit,** ** _dearest sister._** **" –Ari**

 **The chapter is actually already made, so please make sure to read this chapter so I'll know if you want the next one or not! You don't need to review, just reading this far is enough! Thanks for reading! Here's one more teaser:**

 **"Which one of you is Willow's** ** _boyfriend-!"_** **–Ari**


	13. Sleepover - Part 3 (Final)

**A/N: fun things I googled for this chapter:**

· **Shut up charm harry potter**

 **(not such an elaborate list as last time which had two whole things but whatever)**

 **enjoy this chapter, friends!**

* * *

Willow slammed the door in her face.

"Ohhhhh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God."

"Who was that?" Lily asked.

"You shut up!" Willow stabbed a finger towards her. James didn't even answer, and just looked sympathetic and confused. "Everyone shut up!" She screeched.

Willow took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. Just-…if she asks who you are, tell her you're my stripper friends. Okay?"

"…Sorry, _what?_ " Sirius said, confusedly.

"Also none of you know magic. Also Severus, you're an astronaut."

" _What_ are you talking about?" Severus questioned.

"And also I made it out to appear that I'm super funny and great and stuff, so just laugh at whatever I say," Willow nodded, eyes nervously flicking to everyone in the room.

"I-I'm sorry, _what's_ happening-!" Remus started, but was quickly interrupted.

" _Okay. Go!"_ Willow aggressively whispered, then opened the door.

Ari was crossing her arms (in perfect imitation of Willow), and did not look impressed.

"Hey, _Ari_. Why are you here and not selling fake ID's? Well, probably _buying_ more than selling. Interchangeable, I suppose," Willow smiled, out of breath.

"Ah, while I may enjoy shopping, I'm not buying your bullshit, _dearest sister._ "

Willow narrowed her eyes, and tried to slam the door again, but Ari quickly squeezed into the room. "Damn it," Willow sighed.

"Who are you?" James asked, confused.

The two girls looked practically identical. Well, except for Willow's colorful hair.

"Arielle," Ari winked, rolling the _r_. Willow rolled her eyes and Sirius visibly gagged a bit. Ari pretended not to notice, and stuck out her hand. James didn't take it.

" _Well._ I'm afraid being a slut isn't a crime, so you're free to go," Willow said, and opened the door again.

"Not yet. I want to get a few things straight."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Fine. _I'm_ leaving then. Cool party, Lily. Thanks for inviting me."

Lily blinked, surprised at the compliment.

Arielle crossed her arms. "What?! No! I'm gonna-! Willow, hey, wait!" She yelped.

Willow was already gone.

Arielle narrowed her eyes. " _Fine."_ She spun to the group, who was looking at her with confused eyes. "So, why do you hang out with her?" She browsed through their faces.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Remus sighed, ready to be done with this whole night.

"You're obviously not strippers or women. Except that one," Arielle pointed at Lily, and grinned. "There's a very large chance that she's both."

James narrowed his eyes.

"Which one of you is Willow's _boyfriend?"_ Ari looked around.

No one answered.

"Don't tell me- she doesn't have one. _Ha._ I knew she was lying." Ari stood up and investigated the television, curious as to what it was.

"What other lies has she been telling you?" Severus asked, curiously.

Lily elbowed him and shot him a famous Evans glare, and he immediately felt bad.

" _Well._ She's been telling me how she's real popular and all that! That's obviously a lie though, seeing as she was invited _here_. What was this anyways? Some sort of prank?"

"No. It _was_ a party before you and Petunia ruined it," Lily crossed her arms, very angry that her attempt to get closer to Willow had failed.

Petunia had already gone upstairs, satisfied that Arielle was going to ruin the party, and wasn't around to hear this bit.

Arielle pouted. "How did _I_ ruin your lame party? I've only been here for a few minutes."

Severus stood up. "I think I'm going to leave too." He walked over to Willow's stuff and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" Arielle demanded.

"I'm gonna give it to her when I see her next week," He explained.

"Oh. So _you're_ her boyfriend?" Ari grinned, eyes lighting up.

Everyone stared at Severus, whose face was beet-red. " _No._ I'm her friend. I just assumed she'd rather receive her stuff from me than you-!"

Ari grabbed it from him. "It's fine. I'll take it instead." She smirked. "Have fun on your date with Willow~. Hopefully it's more fun than this disaster!"

Lily frowned. "I-It wasn't a disaster! It was fun before…"

James curled up his fists.

Ari noticed this immediately. "What? You mad that I insulted the mudblood-!"

Lily closed the distance between her and Ari in three short steps, pulled back her fist, and punched Ari in the face. Ari shrieked.

" _Holy shit, Evans!_ " Sirius yelled.

Peter was covering his eyes.

"Get out," Lily said, voice shaking with anger. She stabbed a finger towards the door, eyes still locked on the terrified blonde.

Ari brushed a finger under her nose, and was infuriated to find it was covered in blood. "You _bitch!_ You broke my _fucking_ nose!" She screamed, taking a cautious step back.

James stood up along with Remus, prepared to fight. Severus put a hand on his wand.

Ari surveyed them, realizing she was fairly outnumbered. She quickly glanced back at Lily. " _Later_ \- I'll be back later," She whispered, blood still running down her face.

And with that, Ari opened the door and slammed it with a resounding ' _crack'._

Lily was panting, softly.

Severus slowly picked up his stuff, and started walking towards the door.

"Severus. Give me Willow's address," Lily spoke, voice even.

James shook his head. "You can't go to her _house_. You should fight her somewhere else. Or not at all-!"

"I'm not going to fight _Arielle_ ," Lily bit out her name. "I'm going to visit Willow."

James froze. "Are you sure that's the _best_ idea considering her sister is-!"

"Yes, I am," Lily nodded, fiercely. "Just send me an owl."

Severus stopped for a minute, considering this. He was going to send and owl to _Lily!_

"Hey…why don't we _both_ go? L-Like together?" He suggested, trying not to seem obvious.

Lily considered this, while James quietly fumed in the background.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

James suddenly burst into the conversation again. "I'll go too!"

Severus fixed him with a glare.

"Why don't I go instead?" Remus asked. "Willow likes me a bit more. More enough that she won't scream at me…probably."

"Good idea, Remus," Lily agreed. "So it'll be me, Severus, and Remus."

"And James," James added.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Hey! What about me?"

"You want to go to _Willow's_ house?" James frowned.

" _You_ want to?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, seeing right through James.

"Why don't we all go?" Peter smiled.

"Why don't just Lily and I go?" Severus said, dryly. "You know, like the original plan."

"Because the original plan was a stupid plan," James shot back.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Fine. We'll all go. I'm sure Willow will be pleased and not at all terribly embarrassed to see all of you on her doorstep."

"You sure you don't want to stay here, Severus?" Lily glanced at him.

Peter yawned. "Let's think about this over a nice, long, rest," He said, then promptly fell asleep on the floor.

Severus took one look at the drooling boy, and looked back at Lily. "Yes, I'm very sure."

James crossed his arms. "See you tomorrow then."

"Monday. We're visiting on Monday. All of us, apparently. Great. Goodbye," Severus sighed, and walked out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: I got distracted in the middle of writing this and accidentally memorized the theme song to iCarly whoops how did that happen? Anyways! thank you all so so much for reading my last chapter! it makes me so happy to know people enjoy this fanfiction! I'll definitely continue writing it! Yay! :DD i'm not quite done with the next chapter yet, but once I am I'll add a few teasers here! :o until then, enjoy your day!**


End file.
